


Meeting Again and Again

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexuality, Crossdressing, Fairy Tale Elements, First Meetings, Foster Care, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, stripper Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: A collection of stories telling the first time Barry met various people from the CW-verse in different AUs.None of these stories are linked. Some are romantic. Some are platonic. Not all of them have happy endings. Rather than post each one individually, I decided to put them all under one banner. Hopefully there's something here for everyone to enjoy.





	1. Gala

**Chapter 1:**

**Gala:**

Leonard Snart is a badass. A stone cold killer. Not someone any sane person would want to tangle with. He had a reputation for absolutely destroying anyone who crossed him in the slightest. 

So why was the scrawny, gangly, clumsy nerd who just dumped his drink all over Len’s tailored tux still breathing?

A deep red blush crept across the young man’s cheeks and down his neck. He chewed on his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking utterly, sinfully, adorable.

Oh. That’s why.

“I am soooooo sorry,” the nerd said sincerely, grabbing napkins from the buffet table and swiping at Len’s chest. “Oh man, this is, like, the worst timing ever! I think I ruined your suit. Oh god, that thing probably costs more than my yearly salary. Why did it have to be red wine? I told Ollie not to let me hold that! He said I’d be fine if I just stayed calm. Stay calm? It’s like he doesn’t know me, at all! I can’t believe I did this! Well, actually, I can believe it. It’s standard for me. I always seem to find a way to humiliate myself.”

Len swallowed hard, his body heating up and beginning to react to the cute guy’s touch in ways not exactly appropriate for a high-society gala. These pants weren’t loose enough to hide the result of most of his blood flowing south.

“I can maybe try to get it cleaned,” the young man continued, oblivious to the reaction he was getting. “I really am very, very sorry. I can’t tell you how much I regret this!”

Len grabbed the young man’s hands and made him stop wiping Len’s chest. “It’s fine,” he insisted, “but if you keep rubbing on me, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”

The nerd looked adorably confused as his brow furrowed and he met Len’s eyes. “Huh?”

Len smirked and licked his lips as he leaned in closer. “You’re cute when you blush.” He grinned wider as the guy’s blush deepened and his eyes got impossibly wide.

“Mister Snart.”

Len’s good mood instantly evaporated as the gala’s host appeared on his left. “Mayor Queen,” Len greeted coolly.

“Barry, are you okay?” the mayor asked, reaching out and placing a hand on the shoulder of Len’s new fascination.

Barr grimaced and pulled his hands from Len’s loose hold. “I told you I’d be a disaster!” he moaned, running his fingers through his hair in agitation.

Len wondered what it would take to get Barr to make that sound in his bedroom. 

The mayor just sighed and gave him a slight smile. “Why don’t you go get a fresh drink and I’ll handle this, honey.”

Barry reluctantly nodded before turning back to Len. “I’m really very sorry, sir,” he mumbled. “I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

Len gave him a small smirk. “I’m sure you will,” he purred.

The mayor shot Len a dark look, but Len ignored him in favor of watching Barry smile shyly before hurrying away. “Interesting young man,” he said calmly.

Mayor Queen’s expression grew even more annoyed. “Yes, he is. I’m lucky to have him.”

Len knew a warning when he heard one. Unfortunately for Queen, Len loved a challenge. Stealing the mayor’s boytoy would be a fun challenge.


	2. Airport

**Chapter 2:**

**Airport:**

“What do you mean the flight’s cancelled?” Mick snapped. “Look, I have to get to Central! I’m giving the bride away in thirty-six hours!”

The lady behind the counter gave him a sorry excuse for a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry, sir, but the fact is, there’s a huge ice storm coming in and all planes are grounded. I can get you on a new flight the day after tomorrow, but there’s nothing available until then.”

“The wedding will be over by then!” he pointed out angrily.

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing more I can do,” she repeated a bit more sternly.

Mick pounded his fist on the counter loudly before stalking away. Great! Could this week get any worse? First someone breaks into his apartment and busts up his furniture looking for valuables he ain’t got. Then his car throws a rod. Now his flight back to Central for Lisa’s wedding is cancelled. 

“Um, excuse me?”

Mick spun and glared at the guy standing behind him. “What?!”

The guy flinched slightly before squaring his shoulders and adjusting his courier bag. “Maybe I can help,” he mumbled.

“You got wings, kid? Cause otherwise, you can’t help me with nuthin’!”

The guy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well, no, but I do have a car. Well, sort of.”

Mick stopped himself from turning away and stared at the stranger. “Sort of?”

The guy blushed and shuffled from one foot to the other. “It’s a stick and I can’t drive it. My sister was supposed to fly in and drive it and me home. It’s a gift for our dad, see. A 1968 Ford Mustang. Only Iris can’t get here because of the storm and so I’m stuck waiting for her. But if you’re going to Central, too, well, it’s only a 20 hour drive. If you can drive a stick, that is. I’ll pay for the gas and meals.”

Mick slowly relaxed and held out a hand. “Mick Rory.”

The guy took Mick’s hand in his and smiled brightly. “Barry Allen.”

Mick blinked, stupefied at the adorable-ness of the young man’s smile. Then he noticed the expressive green eyes. And the smattering of freckles. And the trim waist… oh boy, he was in trouble.

“Um, so I’ll even spring for a hotel tonight when you get tired of driving,” Barry continued, beginning to walk toward the exit. He looked back over his shoulder, bit his bottom lip and smiled. “That is, if you don’t mind sharing.”

Mick followed, mind dazzled, eyes drifting down to Barry’s ass. 20 hours with this cutie? This was either heaven or hell.

_(thirty-seven hours later)_

“So, who’s the eye candy?”

Mick gave his best friend a halfhearted glare before turning his attention back to Barry, currently dancing with the maid-of-honor, Shawna. “Barry Allen.”

“He’s cute,” Len teased.

Mick smirked and nodded. “Yep.”

“Got a brother?”

“Foster sister.”

“Too bad,” Len drawled. He eyed Barry a few more seconds before looking at Mick. “Sharing is caring, you know.”

Mick chuckled and shook his head. “This one’s all mine, Snart.” He set aside his champagne and walked across the dance floor, smoothly cutting in. He was already looking forward to retiring to the hotel suite Barry had gotten them. The small room they had shared the night before had been okay, but the suite had a hot tub and a bigger bed. Barry made sure of it.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by every Black Friday shopping trip I've ever been dragged to.

**Chapter 3:**

**Shopping:**

Len pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled heavily. He hated holidays. He hated shopping. He really hated holiday shopping. “Mick, just let it go.”

The young brunette snorted, earning him a glare from Len. Mick glared at Len briefly before looking back at the younger man. “I saw it first!”

“Well, I touched it first,” the stranger retorted. 

“I’ll break you in half if I don’t get this doll!” Mick growled. 

The guy glared back at Mick, but with his baby features, it was more adorable than scary. “My niece wants this doll and I’m not leaving here without it! And I warn you, I bite!”

“You’re both ridiculous,” Len pointed out, irritated.

“I will drag your corpse through this store with a grin on my face,” Mick threatened.

Len was impressed by the determination in the kid who looked like he wasn’t even old enough to vote yet. Mick was scary enough on a good day, but to stand up to him when the pyro was obviously angry? That took balls.

“I’ve been struck by lightning!” the kid claimed, squaring his shoulders. “You don’t scare me, buddy!”

Len rolled his eyes as the two of them began playing tug-of-war over the Elsa doll again. He could see the dents in the packaging where they had both dug in their fingers. Why the hell did Lisa have to make such a big deal over this doll? More importantly, why did Mick have to be so determined to get it for her for Christmas? There were other Elsa dolls, but no, Mick had to get her the one that sings. 

“Look, we’re starting to attract more attention than I’m comfortable with,” Len said to Mick. “We’ll get Lisa this one,” he said, grabbing the Elsa doll with the two extra outfits.

“She wants the singing one!” Mick argued, still glaring at the kid.

“So does Frannie,” the kid hissed. “And I’m going to get it for her!”

“Not this one,” Mick hissed back.

“This exact one!” the kid replied stubbornly.

Len briefly considered just walking away. Then the kid suddenly darted forward, throwing Mick off balance. He jabbed his elbows into Mick's ribs and Mick lost his grip. A second later the kid was racing toward the registers. 

“HEY!” Mick bellowed before giving chase.

* * *

Len smiled at Lisa as she carefully brushed the hair on her new Elsa doll. The extra outfits were laying on the seat beside her. Mick dropped down onto the recliner and hissed as he placed the ice pack on his knee.

“You’re famous,” Len drawled.

Mick looked up with confusion. “What?”

Len smirked and hit play on the YouTube video on his screen. Mick groaned out loud as he watched the video someone had posted. The young man was running full tilt when Mick came flying through the air and tackled him to the floor. The doll went skidding across the floor. Mick scrambled over the guy, arms outstretched to grab the toy. The guy grabbed at Mick’s ears, doing his best to hold him back. Kicks, slaps and and one particularly nasty Indian burn later, a small girl had snatched up the doll and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Mick and the guy empty handed.

Mick pouted as he slumped down in his seat. “You know, if you’d had my back, Lisa’d have that doll,” he grumbled.

Len snorted and hit replay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate holiday shopping. I hate being forced to go holiday shopping. One year I faked flu symptoms (I used a hair dryer to give myself a 'fever' and told my friends I had been up all night vomiting) just to get out of it. Last year I told my friends I would rather visit my mother-in-law. They promised not to ask me this year.


	4. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of kidnapping, but at least it's for a good cause.

**Chapter 4:**

**Injured:**

The first thing Mick noticed was the smell of bleach and astringent. The second thing he noticed was gentle fingers running up and down his thigh. He smiled and shifted his leg’s apart, eager for the touch to move somewhere more fun. The third thing he noticed was the pain. It was faint and hazy, but unexpected enough for him to open his eyes and look around. 

“Mick.”

He looked toward the voice and spotted Len leaning against a wall, one hand holding a pistol against his thigh. “Len?” he groaned, the registered pain growing a bit more fierce. “Wha’s goin’ on?” he slurred.

“We were double crossed,” Len said coldly. “Someone put a bomb in the engine.”

Mick grimaced as his pain continued to notch up. A bomb? Fucking James Jesse! A hand carefully pressed against Mick’s knee and his head snapped to the other side. His eyes widened when he saw a complete stranger beside the bed, apparently spreading some sort of ointment over the stitches in his leg.

“This is Barry,” Len drawled. “He cleaned out the shrapnel and stitched you up.”

“You’re a kid,” Mick pointed out.

“I’m 22,” the young guy mumbled, shooting Len a glare before opening a package of gauze and bandaging the wound. “Not that anyone here needs to know anything more about me,” he mumbled under his breath.

“He’s a bit less than willing to be here,” Len said with a shrug. “As long as he does what’s needed, he’ll leave here with all his limbs attached.”

“Asshole,” Barry muttered, injecting Mick’s arm with a prepared needle.

Mick snorted as the kid picked up a small vial and inserted a second needle to draw out some fluid. “Wha’s that?”

“The first one was a pain killer. This one is an antibiotic,” Barry answered. 

“You’re cute,” Mick mumbled, his tongue feeling thick.

A blush crept up the kid’s neck. “You’re delirious.”

Mick shrugged, eyes drifting closed. “Still cute.”

The blush deepened and Barry gave him a slight smile. “Get some sleep.”

Mick nodded and closed his eyes. He hoped the kid was still around when he woke up again.


	5. Troopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick is a soldier for the Terran Federation, stationed on planet Hesperus. Barry is a scientist developing weapons for the military, stationed on the same base.

Chapter 5:

Starship Troopers:

_Don’t Trust Atoms. They Make Up Everything._

Mick stared at the shirt of the guy at the next table and snickered under his breath. Len, Hart and Lisa looked at him curiously but he just shook his head and looked back down at his tray. He knew better than to let his friends know he was staring at Barry Allen. The teasing would be endless. Especially from Len. Instead he picked up his fork and began eating. From the corner of his eye he watched as Allen ate his sandwich absentmindedly with one hand while scribbling on a napkin with the other. He wondered what Allen was writing. If he left it behind when he was done with his meal, it was probably a cartoon. If he took it with him, it was an equation. 

Barry Allen was a conundrum. The genius intellect of a mad scientist combined with the boyish enthusiasm of a dreamer, wrapped in a protective coating of equal parts shyness and stubbornness. He vaguely remembered when Allen first transferred into the base. Captain Singh had given him a tour and introduced him around. Mick remembered thinking he was cute, but probably just the kid of one of the higher-ups.

It wasn’t until a couple of weeks back, when Mardon, from squad Delta, had tried to pick a fight with Allen that Mick realized the kid was an actual soldier in the R&D department. Seems Mardon’s younger brother had gone on patrol drunk and almost gotten his entire unit trapped by a rhino bug. Allen had reported him for it. Allen was crossing the compound when Mardon had stormed over and grabbed the younger man by the arm. 

Mick, Len and Bivolo, the scout of their squad, the Alphas, had watched curiously as Mardon yelled something about Allen landing his brother in the brig, then proceeded to throw a punch. Allen moved quickly, dodging the hit and scurrying out of reach. Mardon had rushed Allen, who somehow managed to maintain his hold on the large stack of files he held, spun away at the last second. Mardon was moving too fast to stop himself from slamming into the side of a jeep. He slowly got back to his feet, shaking his head to clear it, only to grow even more furious when he spotted Allen walking away as if nothing had happened.

Mick remembered being amazed at how calm Allen had seemed. Mardon was bigger, angrier and determined, yet Allen completely disregarded the threat the other man posed. Mardon had given an enraged roar and ran after Allen, but once again (and without even looking) Allen had sidestepped and then watched impassively as Mardon ended up tripping over his own feet and tumbling head over heels. 

“You know,” Allen had said as if discussing something as simple as the weather, “this is actually a bad time. I need to get these reports to Colonel Wells. Can we do this later? Otherwise I’m going to be late again and I hate listening to that lecture.” Several onlookers had snickered as Allen once again walked away. By the time Mardon got back to his feet Allen was walking into the Colonel’s tent. 

Captain Queen had appeared a second later and ordered Mardon to report to the infirmary before sending a glare over the gathered groups, making them disperse quickly. Len had chuckled as he led the way to the mess tent.

“Kid’s got guts,” Bivolo had said.

“Kid’s got a death wish,” Len had corrected. 

Mick hadn’t said anything. He had gotten the impression that Allen wasn’t gutsy or suicidal so much as he truly didn’t see Mardon as a threat.

Since then he had noticed Allen more and more. Despite his young age (only 24), he was actually the head of the R&D department here on Hesperus. He led the small team of scientists on the base who studied the bug colonies and helped create weapons and strategies to defeat them. He was easy to spot around the base, since he didn’t wear fatigues or a uniform of any kind. He didn’t even wear one of those white lab coats, opting instead to wear bright t-shirts with ridiculous sayings on them, denim pants and sneakers. Most called him Kid or Red, due to his habit of stammering and blushing when giving reports.

“So, did any of you assholes hear what happened last night?” Sara asked, plopping down on the bench beside Mick.

Lisa looked up from cleaning her gun. “Another bug attack?”

Sara shook her head. “Patrol found one of the gunner platforms destroyed. Doesn’t look like a bug attack, and no alarms went off, but the back half of the thing was absolutely demolished.”

Len leaned back a little, his expression thoughtful. Everyone in the unit knew how much he loved a good mystery. His analytical mind was part of what made him a good unit leader. “No one saw or heard anything?”

Sara shook her head. “Nope. It was their third patrol, too, so it happened somewhere between 11pm and 1am.”

“Actually, it happened at 11:20.”

Everyone looked over as Allen stood and picked up his tray. His expression was calm, but there was a hint of excitement in his eyes.

“How do you know that?” demanded Lisa.

Allen’s lips curved up slightly. “Because I’m the one that did it. It’s a new pulse gun. It’s still a little bulky, so my aim was slightly off, but it’s almost completely silent and very powerful.” His cheeks turned a bit red when he realized they were all paying attention. “Um, anyway, once we slim it down, and make it easier to shoulder, it will work well for killing the brain bugs from a distance far enough away to keep them from getting into anyone’s head.”

Mick watched as Allen walked over to the line of garbage bins and dumped his trash before leaving the mess tent. For a few seconds no one said anything. Then Sara turned to Lisa with mischievous eyes. “Is it just me or does he get cuter when he talks artillery?”

Lisa grinned and gave a small shrug. “Like you haven’t been imagining him going down on you for months.”

Sara grinned wickedly. “True.”

Mick grunted. “Thought you played for the home team,” he grumbled. The images Lisa’s words put in his head were disturbing. Especially since they clashed with his own crush on the scientist.

“I play for both,” she laughed. “Why, you interested?”

“What would I want with a nerd?” he lied.

Sara looked at him with surprise that quickly turned to shrewdness. “I was talking about me.”

Mick grabbed his tray and stood up, embarrassed and worried he had given away his secret. “Wouldn’t want a ball-buster, either.” He walked away as casually as he could. He almost tripped over this own two feet when he stepped outside and almost bumped into Allen.

“Oh! Hi,” Allen greeted happily. “I was about to come back inside to speak to you.”

Mick tensed warily. Did he know? Had he heard them talking? “Why?”

Allen smiled at him cluelessly. “We need someone to test out some weapons like the one I used last night. We have a launcher and a flame thrower that are too heavy for me or San Succi. Interested?”

Mick immediately nodded. “Sure. When?”

“Tonight,” Allen told him. “Meet me behind the south hanger at shift change.”

Mick smiled and nodded. “Sure thing, Doll.”

Allen blinked a couple of times. “Doll?”

Mick tensed, he could feel his face flushing with embarrassment. He was about to apologize and then hurry away and possibly shoot himself in the face when Allen giggled.

“Doll,” he murmured, glancing at Mick shyly, but not with any sort of unease or disgust. “I like it.” He gave Mick another bright smile before walking off. “See you later, sir.”

Mick watched Allen walk away, smiling to himself as he repeated ‘Doll’ for a third time. The delight on the genius’ face lit a fire in Mick’s belly. Maybe there was hope for his crush, after all.


	6. Tommy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of them knew Tommy was even into guys, but less Tommy.

**Chapter 6:**

**Tommy’s Boy:**

Oliver Queen was a firm believer in going after what he wanted. Born rich, with impressive genetics, a strong will and a charming personality, there was little he could not acquire. He never had to look far for a willing bed partner. He had yet to meet anyone he couldn't lure into his arms. And at the moment, his attention was firmly fixed on the young man who had just walked into his bar. Tall and lean, the guy had chestnut brown hair, delicate features and a nice ass. He watched for a moment as the guy looked around the bar carefully. It was still early, so Verdant wasn't very crowded, yet. He was obviously searching for someone.

_Me_ , Oliver thought to himself as he pushed off the pillar he had been leaning against and smoothed the front of his shirt before walking toward his next conquest. He was almost within touching distance when the guy suddenly smiled and began maneuvering through the crowd. Anticipation unfurled in his groin as he watched the graceful man weave his way through the dancers. He could just imagine him writhing underneath him on his large bed. Or maybe rising above him as he rode Oliver hard. On his knees. Bent over a table. In the shower. In the span of a few seconds, Oliver had already pictured this enticing man in half a dozen positions, and he was looking forward to trying each one. Oliver sped up, determined to catch his prey.

"Barry!"

"Tommy!"

Oliver almost tripped over his own feet as he stumbled to a halt and watched as his best friend embraced the lithe form he had been following. He felt his jaw drop down as 'Barry' wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck, kissed Tommy's lips, pressing in close to Tommy's body. Even more shocking, Tommy seemed to be returning the kiss and embrace. Willingly. Enthusiastically, even. Oliver jolted out of his shock when someone brushed his arm. He looked over to see Laurel and Felicity watching Tommy and 'Barry' with wide eyes. At least he wasn't the only one surprised. Felicity leaned closer to Laurel, her cheeks pink.

"I didn't know Tommy was gay," she whispered loudly over the music.

Laurel blinked a couple of times. "I don't think any of us did." The sound of a clearing throat drew Oliver's attention back to his friend. Tommy was smiling wryly, one arm wrapped around the guy's waist.

"Everyone, this is Barry Allen," Tommy said. "Babe, this is Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen."

Barry smiled brightly at them all. "Pleasure to meet you, finally. Tommy's told me a lot about you all."

Laurel grinned wickedly. "He hasn't told us anything about you. I'm looking forward to changing that."

Tommy groaned and pressed his face into Barry's neck. "And this is why I never wanted you to meet these people."

Barry giggled softly and kissed Tommy's ear. "They're your friends, honey," he said gently. "They seem nice."

Tommy snorted. "Just remember when the teasing starts, we could have been in my apartment, naked, right now."

Barry gave another giggle. "Later," he promised.

It was all Oliver could do to appear relaxed and calm. He didn't understand the sudden flare of anger he felt, listening to Tommy and his date. “Let’s sit down,” he suggested, motioning toward an empty booth near the stairs that lead to the second level. Laurel and Felicity immediately motioned for Barry and Tommy to slide in first, then took the left side of the half-moon booth, closest to Barry. Oliver took the spot beside Tommy and waved over a waitress. “I’ll have a scotch,” he ordered, proud of how calm his voice was.  
Laurel and Felicity both ordered cocktails and Tommy asked for a vodka and a coffee. When the waitress looked at Barry, Tommy smiled and wrapped his arm around Barry’s waist. 

“The coffee is for him.”

“You don’t drink?” Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow. Tommy wasn’t exactly known for being a teetotaler. In fact, he was more likely to mock someone who doesn’t drink. 

“I was struck by lightning last year,” Barry shrugged. “Messed up my metabolism. I can’t process alcohol.”

“That’s actually how we met,” Tommy smiled. “It was went I went to Central City last month for Eddie Thawne’s wedding. The night before the rehearsal and bachelor party he took his groomsmen, and his fiance, Iris’, man-of-honor out for drinks.”

“And would you have been the man-of-honor?” Felicity asked Barry.

He laughed softly and nodded. “Iris and I have been best friends since we were 6. Since I can’t drink, I was the designated driver. Needless to say, everyone got completely hammered and I had to practically carry each one from the car to the suite.”

Tommy chuckled and kissed Barry’s cheek. “Don’t let him fool you. He just borrowed one of those six-wheeled luggage carts and made us sit on it so he could push us to the elevator and then to the suite Eddie had booked.”

Barry winked at Laurel. “I have pictures.”

The two women giggled and demanded to see them at some point. Oliver grimaced, grateful to see the waitress return with their drinks. He knocked his back in one motion and handed her back the tumbler for a refill. He pretended he didn’t see the curious looks his friends sent his way.

“Anyway, when I woke up, I was sleeping beside this guy,” Tommy said. “I was surprised, at first. Then I noticed how cute he was. It was a bit awkward...”

Barry giggled as he sipped his coffee. “He was horrified. He fell out of the bed, yelling he wasn’t gay. The other guys in the wedding party, Len, Mick and Hartley, came running. I had to explain, while they all cackled in the background, that nothing happened. I was putting him to bed when he began cuddling me, drunkenly singing Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. Too tired to fight him, we shared a bed, fully clothed, even though he smelled like a brewery.”

Tommy’s cheeks turned a bit pink, but he was smiling. “Next thing I know, I’m discovering that I wasn’t quite as straight as I thought I was. All through the rehearsal and dinner I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him. Then, at the bachelor party that night, Len asked him to dance, and they were getting just a little bit friendlier than I liked.”

“Len and I used to date in college, but we’re just friends now. He’s engaged to Mick,” Barry explained. “It was just a simple, platonic kiss between two people who hadn’t seen one another in a while.”

“Well, I didn’t like it, and I had drunk a lot of champagne already, enough to get to that honest stage,” Tommy continued. “I politely cut in and told Barry that I would like to date him.”

Barry let out a loud snort. “He stomped over, grabbed me away from Len and poked him in the chest saying ‘This is mine. It’s not yours. Stop touching my stuff or I’ll punch you in your stupid smug face.’ The next thing I know, I’m pressed up against the bathroom wall and Tommy is counting my teeth with his tongue.”

Oliver could feel his jaw clenching tighter and tighter as Felicity and Laurel laughed uproariously and Tommy flushed a darker shade of red. Barry turned to him and kissed his heated cheek gently. “Don’t be embarrassed, honey,” he said, eyes sparkling with amusement. “I love how possessive you get.”

Tommy tilted his head and pulled Barry into a deep kiss. When they parted Barry looked slightly dazed and Tommy looked smug. “By the time the wedding was over and we’d seen Eddie and Iris off at the airport, I was hooked. I extended my stay another week and we got to know one another.”

“So that’s why you were gone so long!” Laurel said. “You told us you hooked up with someone but you never told us it was anything more than a brief fling!”

Tommy sighed and looked down at his half finished drink. “I wasn’t sure what to say.”

“Did you think we’d be mad?” Felicity asked gently. “Tommy, you know we would never judge. I mean, Sara’s bi. So is Oliver. And Curtis is gay.”

Barry pressed closer to Tommy, obviously offering support. Oliver berated himself for feeling jealous and reached over to place a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. This was his best friend, after all. “You know we love you, man,” he said sincerely.

Tommy took a deep breath. “I’m not ashamed of Barry or our relationship,” he said carefully. “It’s just that, until Barry came along, I’ve never been attracted to guys.” He smiled softly at Barry. “Actually, Barry’s the only guy I’ve ever been attracted to. I just… I wanted to make sure this was something worth telling before I told anyone.”

Oliver watched Barry pull Tommy into a gentle kiss as he pushed his own attraction for the young man aside. If Tommy was happy, then Oliver would be happy for him.


	7. Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Laurel reluctantly accompany amorous couple Len and Sara on a date. The clerk behind the counter catches Mick's eye.

**Chapter 7:**

**Movie Date:**

“Hey! Watch where ya goin’, ya rugrats!”

Mick rolled his eyes as his partner kicked out at the two kids who had run by them. “They’re just kids, Len. No need to bust a blood vessel.”

“Snot nosed punks,” Len growled. 

“So what’re we watchin’?” Mick asked.

“Whatever the girls wanna watch,” Len answered as they neared the theatre. “I tried to convince Sara to watch Death Race 2000, but Laurel’s pushin’ for Funny Lady.”

Standing near the doors were their dates, Sara and Laurel Lance. Mick still wasn’t sure how Len had managed to coax the blonde into going out with him, but he suspected it had something to do with Sara wanting to frost her cop daddy. Now though, it was obvious they were totally gone on one another. Laurel was only along because Sara wasn’t allowed to go on single dates. Mick was there because Len refused to spend time with Laurel’s off-and-on boyfriend, Queen.

“Hello, beautiful,” Len purred as he walked right up to Sara.

The sixteen year old giggled and twirled a lock of her blonde hair. “Hi, Lenny.”

Mick barely refrained from rolling his eyes as he looked at the other one. “Lance.”

“Rory,” she said coolly. 

They both cringed at the very obvious sounds of sloppy kisses reached their ears. “Geez, Snart!” Mick growled. “At least wait until you’re in the dark so we ain’t gotta watch ya!”

“Amen,” Laurel mumbled under her breath.

Sara gave another giggle and Len wrapped an arm around her waist and led them all inside. “I’ll get snacks,” Mick grumbled, eager to avoid standing in line with the amorous couple.

“I want popcorn and a coke,” Laurel told him. 

“Me, too,” Sara pouted at Len. 

Len pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and shoved it in Mick’s hand. “And me,” he said before shoving his tongue back into Sara’s mouth.

Mick rolled his eyes and went to the concession stand. He looked over the chalkboard that listed the options as he waited for the couple in front of him to pay. When they walked off he stepped forward.

“What can I get for you, sir?”

Mick looked down, ready to order but the words froze in his throat. He blinked several times, but the sight in front of him remained unchanged. “Uh...”

The angel frowned slightly and placed a hand on the counter to lean forward. “Are you okay, sir? You’ve gone awfully pale.”

Mick’s mouth snapped closed and he swallowed nervously. “Yeah, I mean, yes. I’m fine.” The guy was about Mick’s age, with Shaun Cassidy hair, pretty green eyes and dimples. He was only a bit shorter than Mick. “Uh, a pack of RedHots, four cokes and three small popcorns,” he ordered.

The guy smiled brightly and nodded before turning away to fill the order. Mick watched closely as the guy filled the paper bags with popcorn, adding salt and butter before placing them on a tray. Then he bent down to get cups and Mick bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning. _Now there was a classy chassis!_

Wait! What the hell was this?! he asked himself. This was a dude! He couldn’t be getting all hot under the collar over a guy! That was the stuff that freaks and fags did! He wasn’t no fag! 

“That’ll be $4.80, sir,” the guy said, sliding the tray across the counter. 

Mick tossed some bills onto the counter and grabbed the tray. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Enjoy the film,” the guy smiled.

Mick hurried over to where Len and the girls were waiting. “Aw, I should have gone with you,” Laurel said, looking toward the counter. “I didn’t know Barry was working tonight.”

“Barry?” Mick repeated.

“The guy who waited on you,” she explained. “We used to go to school together.”

“He drop out?” Mick asked, carefully looking back and watching Barry serve the next couple.

“Skipped some grades,” she answered. “Graduated last year and now he’s only 17 and already in college.”

“You know daddy would hate you talking to that twinkie,” Sara sneered.

Laurel shot her sister a glare. “I hate it when you use that word,” she sneered back.

Len snorted and began herding them all into the theatre. “So what if the guy’s a fruit? Long as he keeps his queerness away from me, we’re good. Right, Mick?”

Mick cringed but followed them into the darkness. “Yeah. Right,” he mumbled.


	8. Juvie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len signs him and Mick up for a baking class to pass the time.

**Chapter 8:**

**Juvie:**

“You signed us up for what?” Mick asked incredulously.

“Bakery class,” Lenny answered nonchalantly from the bottom bunk where he was sprawled out like a cat.

“Why?” Mick asked, growing annoyed by his partner’s attitude.

“It was either that or laundry duty.”

“I ain’t washin’ no asshole’s nasty underroos,” Mick snarled.

“Hence the bakery class,” Lenny pointed out dryly.

“I didn’t do schoolin’ outside, why do I gotta do it in juvie?”

Lenny rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his back. “Look on the bright side. If you make anything edible, you get to keep it. If it tastes good, we can barter for cigs or matches.”

Mick climbed up onto the top bunk and flopped onto his back, making the structure shake. “Fucking do-gooder system,” he mumbled.

* * *

“Good morning, I’m Barry Allen and I’m going to be teaching you how to bake.”

Mick looked up petulantly, still angry Lenny had forced him to come to this stupid class. He was all set to scowl and scare off the instructor but his mind went completely blank when he got a good look at the guy. Now, Mick wasn’t surprised to find himself attracted to a guy. He’d known since he was 14 that he liked guys every bit as much as girls. He had gotten turned on watching pro wrestling often enough. But this guy was the opposite of the ones he usually found attractive.

Instead of thick muscles and tanned skin, this guy was slim and pale. Instead of long blonde surfer hair, he had short brown hair that looked like he had run his fingers through it a dozen times. He wore khaki pants, a red button up shirt, and loafers instead of tight jeans and a muscle shirt. He even had glasses. 

He was fucking gorgeous!

“You’re drooling,” Lenny mumbled under his breath. “See something, or someone you like?”

Mick could feel his cheeks heat up and he elbowed Lenny hard. “Shut the fuck up,” he whispered.

Barry Allen began explaining what they would be learning through the course, his voice calm and a bit cheerful. He went over the rules involving equipment and how none of them were allowed to take anything from the class but food, and that there would be searches before anyone was allowed to leave. His apologetic tone during that part seemed surprisingly sincere. Mick drank in every word eagerly, not because he was actually interested in the class, but because the guy’s voice was like honey.

“Okay,” Barry said, clapping his hands together. “So, we’re going to begin with something very easy. Peanut butter fudge. Anyone have a peanut allergy? No? Excellent. If you will all come up to the front for your supplies, we can get started.”

Mick almost knocked over two other guys in his hurry to get to the front. Behind him Lenny was stifling snickers. 

“Hi, what’s your name?” Barry asked with a smile, a clipboard in his hands.

Mick opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He quickly turned to Lenny who rolled his eyes. “Mick Rory and Leonard Snart,” he supplied. A smirk spread across his face. “We’re partners.”

Mick made a mental note to punch Lenny in his stupid mouth when they got out of the class.

Barry checked off two names on the clipboard and held out sheets of paper to them both. “Welcome to the class, Mick and Leonard. Grab a large bowl each. Everything you need is inside it except for the microwave. Here’s your directions. As soon as I get everyone started, I’ll be going to each station to see how you’re doing. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.”

Mick jumped slightly as Lenny shoved a bowl in his hands. The only reason he didn’t drop it was because his fingers curled into fists around the rim when one of the other guys sidled up to the table and winked at Barry.

“Back again, hot stuff,” Mardon flirted.

Barry laughed softly and shook his head. “I could say the same, Clyde. This is your third time taking my class.”

“Well, if you’d agree to a date, I could move on to woodshop,” Clyde said with a wink.

Barry laughed a bit more freely. “One, I’m 28 and you’re only 15. Two, you’re in juvenile detention and I'm a CSI. Three, you’ve made this recipe several times already, so I’m making you my teaching assistant. Go help some of the newer ones get set up.”

Clyde blew Barry a kiss and sauntered off. Mick shifted, about to trip him, but Lenny grabbed his arm and pulled him to other way, practically dragging Mick back to their table. “Settle down, ya green-eyed bastard,” Lenny muttered just loud enough for Mick to hear. “Geez, he turned the kid down, didn’t he?”

Mick glared at Lenny as he grabbed one of the bowls and set the stuff inside it on the table. “Mardon’s a jackass,” he grumbled. 

“So we’ll kick his ass in the gym later today. For now, I’ll get us started and you can stare at the instructor’s ass,” Lenny quipped before settling in to read the instructions.

Mick thought about punching Lenny, just to remind him not to be a jerk, but then Barry began walking around the room offering help and encouragement and he decided to take his partner’s advice. It was a great ass, after all.


	9. Cheat Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how many times can a guy get cheated on, anyway?

**Chapter 9:**

**Cheat Meet:**

(January)

“Don’t mind me. I just need to grab a few things and then I’ll get out of here.”

Len sat up and looked at the man who had walked into the darkened bedroom. The guy was lean and tall, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt bearing the name of the local university. “Um, hello,” he said carefully. He glanced at the guy he’d picked up at the club, but he was still asleep. Maybe he should wake him?

“His name is Ronnie,” the young man said calmly.

Len turned and watched him shove some clothes into a backpack. “You live here?”

The guy paused and looked at Len with a glare. “Not anymore. When he wakes up, tell him I said I’d pick up the rest of my things later on this week.”

Len grimaced and dragged a hand down his face, immediately catching on. “Look, I didn’t know he was in a relationship.”

The stranger shrugged as he pulled the backpack over one arm. “Apparently, neither did he.”

Before Len could think of anything else to say, the guy was out of the bedroom. He heard the apartment door open and close a few seconds later. With a quiet ‘fuck’, he slid from the bed and grabbed his clothes. No way did he want to be here when morning came.

 

(February)

Len looked a little closer at the young man glaring at him and his date. He looked vaguely familiar. The guy must have recognized Len, because his glare turned colder. “You’re the guy Ronnie was cheating with!”

It took Len a moment to place the name. When he did, he flinched. Wow. What were the odds. He glanced at Shawna beside him who was looking more and more ill. “You two know one another?” he asked warily.

The young man snorted and walked away without another word. Len sighed and raised his eyebrows at Shawna. “Who was that?”

Shawna hesitated before grabbing her drink and downing it. “We’re in the same chemistry classes at CCU. We’re supposed to go on our second date tomorrow.”

“Then why did you agree to go out with me?” he asked, annoyed.

“You asked,” she answered.

Len shook his head and signaled for the tab. 

 

(April)

Len closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was NOT happening! After a couple of seconds to gather his composure, he looked at the familiar brunette. “I don’t suppose you think this is coincidence, do you?”

The brunette stared at Len coldly. “Does it matter?” he bit out.

“It’s not what you think,” the petite girl currently sitting on Len’s lap giggled.

The guy’s jaw clenched tight for a moment. “You mean I don’t think I came back from the bathroom to find my girlfriend with her tongue down some other guy’s throat?”

Laura… Lena… no, Linda had the nerve to roll her eyes. “Look, we were talking and drinking and… it just kinda… evolved?” she said, fluttering her eyelashes. “Maybe you could join in?”

The guy gave a dark chuckle. “No thanks.” 

Len winced as the guy shook his head and pushed his way through the party crowd toward the door.

“That didn’t go well,” Linda sighed. 

“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend,” Len pointed out angrily.

She smiled and shifted so she faced him fully. “Well, I kinda don’t, now.”

Len shook his head and stood up, dumping her on the chair. “Even I have higher standards than that.” He ignored her gasp of outrage. He grabbed his jacket and left the sorority house. What were the odds he would help so many different people cheat on the same guy?

 

(July)

“Hey guys,” Sara said, sliding into the booth across from Mick and Len. “Question. Are you both still looking for an apartment?”

Mick nodded at the feisty blonde. “Yeah. Can’t take much more of the dorms. If Walker’s not setting off explosives in the bathrooms, then Mardon’s hosting all night keggers.”

“Or Bivolo is stinking up the place with turpentine,” Len growled, still recovering from a fume-induced migraine.

Sara gave them a sympathetic look. “Well, I might know of a place.”

“Where?” asked Mick.

“It’s actually a loft above a gym,” she told them.

“Living above a noisy gym?” Len sneered. “I’m betting it’s full of meat-headed idiots, too. No thanks.”

Sara quickly shook her head. “Not that kind of gym,” she corrected. “It’s actually a yoga/aerobics gym. Plus, the loft is sound-proofed. My friend Barry lives there. It’s got three bedrooms, large kitchen and living room, two baths and an attic for storage. Rent is $400 each, everything included.”

Mick looked at Len and shrugged. “Wouldn’t hurt to check it out.”

Len seemed more skeptical. “Kind of cheap for Central. Especially this part of town.”

Sara snorted. “That’s because Barry is a sweetheart. He’s just charging enough to pay off the rest of the mortgage. He inherited the building when his parents passed away. My sister leases the gym and teaches the yoga classes. Her best friend, Nyssa, teaches aerobics. Barry just finished fixing up the loft and is now looking for a couple of roommates. When he was telling me about it, I thought of you two.”

“What’s this guy like?” Len asked. He had met some of Sara’s friends before and there were very few he could tolerate. Oliver was a pompous ass. Tommy was a party boy. Ray was one of those guys who just wanted everyone to think he was great. Felicity was okay, and so was Dig.

“Barry’s a puppy,” she answered. “He’s a student, too, studying organic chemistry. He’s on the track team. He’s sweet and soft-spoken and just a generally nice guy. No one ever has anything bad to say about him, including Ollie, and you know what an ass he can be sometimes.”

“Oliver Queen’s approval doesn’t go far with me,” Len grumbled.

Sara rolled her eyes. “Do you want to look at the loft, or not? I told Barry we might stop by if you guys were interested.”

Mick and Len looked at each other for a moment before shrugging. “Sure,” Mick said. “Can’t hurt to look.”

 

The moment the loft’s door opened Len knew two things for certain. One, he hadn’t really gotten a good look at Barry during their previous encounters, but now that he was seeing him in daylight (without the chaos of cheating dates), he was absolutely breathtaking. And two, there was no way he was going to let Len move in.


	10. Stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len loves being the center of attention.

**Chapter 10:**

**Stripper:**

There were few things Len Snart loved more than performing on stage. He loved being watched. Wanted. Lusted after. From the moment the music started until he was completely naked and strutting back behind the curtain, he was the center of the world. He played a starring role in the fantasies of everyone in the audience and he reveled in it.

Of course, he had little actual use for the patrons of Saints and Sinners outside of their admiration and money, but he knew how to play the game, both on stage and off. To flutter from table to table, garnering praise and giving just enough come-hither looks and flirty words to keep them coming back. That’s why he was the star. No one was immune to his charms.

Well, no one but Scarlet, that is.

Len didn’t know the guy’s real name. They all called him Scarlet because his jacket had a scarlet lining that complimented his skin tone perfectly. He came in every Friday night, sat in the small booth closest to the exit and drank a couple of beers before leaving. He rarely looked toward the stage, no matter who was on or how good the show. He never visited the private booths. He never hit on any of the staff. Once, during one of Mark’s dances, he had the audacity to yawn widely. 

Some of the other strippers had taken it as a challenge and had done everything they could to gain Scarlet’s attention. Hartley had done everything but sit in the guy’s lap which made Scarlet cringe and leave early. Sam had tried plying Scarlet with drinks which were refused. Clyde had strutted by the guy’s table six times one night, buck naked and got no reaction at all. Confident in his ability to seduce anyone, Len decided that tonight he was going to catch Scarlet’s eye.

Len wore a short, midnight blue, silk robe over skin-tight black briefs as he weaved his way across the room to Scarlet’s table. Smirking confidently, he slid into the seat opposite and braced his elbows on the table so the robe would gap open as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his clasped hands. 

“Well now, what’s a cutie like you doing here, all alone?” he purred.

Scarlet looked up from his phone with a blank look. “Candy Crush.”

Len blinked twice. “What?” he asked, confused by the vague answer.

The guy turned his phone’s screen toward Len. “Playing Candy Crush,” he repeated.

Len blinked a couple more times. “You came to a strip club… to play Candy Crush?”

Scarlet frowned with confusion. “No. I’m playing Candy Crush while I wait.”

“Wait for what?” Len asked, feeling as if he was missing some vital part of this conversation. He was supposed to be flirting back with Len. Why wasn’t he flirting?

A heavy hand landed on Len’s shoulder and he looked up at Mick, the club’s muscle. It was Mick’s job to make sure no one harassed the performers and he was very good at it. In fact, most people took one look at the huge, scarred, glaring man and went running away without Mick ever having to lift a finger.

“We’re good,” he quickly assured Mick. The last thing he wanted was for Mick to run off Len’s newfound interest.

Mick snorted and turned his eyes to Scarlet. Len tensed, already resigned to watching Scarlet race for the door. Why did Mick have to come over? Now he was never going to get anywhere with this guy, even if Scarlet did find the nerve to ever come back!

“You okay for another half hour, Doll?”

Scarlet beamed up at Mick. “Of course, honey.”

Len’s jaw dropped as he watched Mick lean across the booth and kiss Scarlet deeply. With a lot of tongue. Len even heard a breathy moan. Mick ended the kiss, leaving Scarlet with a dazed smile on his face. “Soon as I clock out for the night, we’ll head home.”

Scarlet nodded happily. “I’ll be here. Love you.”

Mick’s eyes twinkled happily. “Love you too, Doll.”

Mick walked off and Scarlet looked back at Len. “Tomorrow’s our anniversary,” he said out of the blue. Then his attention went back to his phone.

After a dozen seconds Len slipped out of the booth and went straight back to the dressing rooms. Hartley and Mark were inside, changing into street clothes.

“Wow,” Hartley said with a laugh. “Either you got shot down like everyone else, or you’re as good as you say. So, what’s his name?”

“Mick’s boyfriend,” Len grumbled.

The two men looked at him with confusion. “Huh?” Mark asked.

Len huffed and dropped into one of the chairs. “He’s Mick’s boyfriend and tomorrow’s their anniversary.”

After a couple of seconds Hartley started to snicker. Mark snorted and shook his head. Len crossed his arms over his oiled chest and pouted. He absolutely hated not being the center of attention!


	11. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes on a one-day temp job babysitting.

**Chapter 13:**

**Where’s the Baby I’m supposed to be Sitting?:**

Barry politely knocked on the door in front of him, glancing around the large front yard as he waited. A couple of bikes, a few water guns and a pink and gold skateboard were scattered among the flower beds, a swing set and what looked like a half-built fort. From what he had been told, Mrs. Lance was a foster mom and had several children living with her. The door opened and Barry turned back around with a smile on his face.

“Allen?” the woman asked frantically.

Bary nodded and held out his hand. “Barry Allen, ma’am. The Sitter Service sent me over to temp for Caitlin.”

The woman blew a dark curl out of her face, bent down and lifted up the small child tugging on her sleeve. She pushed him into Barry’s arms, slung a purse over her shoulder and stepped around him. “You’re a lifesaver. Numbers are on the fridge. I’m late. Mick can’t have matches. I’ll be back at 5:30.”

Barry watched, wide-eyed, as the woman ran for her car, started the engine and pulled out of the driveway with a brief wave. He took a moment to wonder if she knew her skirt was sticking out the bottom of the car door before turning to the kid. “So, you’re Mick?”

“Pfft. That’s Roy. You’re not the usual sitter”

Barry looked up and spotted a kid leaning over the staircase railing inside. He walked into the house and shut the door before placing the kid down. Roy, who looked about 4, immediately plopped down on the floor and began sucking his thumb. 

“Hi. I’m Barry, the substitute sitter.”

The kid straightened up and came down the last few steps. “I’m 13. I don’t need a sitter,” the kid said, his ice blue eyes as sharp as his tone.

“Well, I was hired to watch over...” Barry paused and pulled a paper from his pocket, unfolded it and read aloud, “Roy, Lisa, and Clyde.”

“I’m Len.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to two more young boys descending the staircase. “That’s Mick and Mark.”

Barry smiled at the others before turning his attention back to Roy who was now tugging at his pants. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Pee,” Roy mumbled around his thumb.

Barry nodded and picked Roy up, settling him on his hip. He turned a questioning look on Len who pointed upstairs. “On the right,” the teen said.

* * *

Barry hummed softly as he scooped mac-n-cheese onto plates for the toddlers he had settled around the table. His day had been hectic, chasing three toddlers around. 

Roy liked drawing on anything he could, such as walls, furniture and his siblings. Markers, crayons, pencils and even a tube of chapstick were used to create his art. Rather than keep taking supplies from him, Barry gave him a notebook and settled him at the coffee table. Barry had to admit, the kid had talent. He had easily recognized Roy’s latest as being a bumble bee. Or maybe an elephant.

Lisa was seven, a bit aggressive and seemed to have an unhealthy attachment for the toy lightsaber she would not put down. So far he had stopped her from using it to smack Roy three times and Clyde once. She had used it to knock things out of her way. She even used it to push buttons on remotes, the phone and light switches. Barry eventually grabbed a couple of pillows, tied them together with a belt and had Roy draw a paper face to tape on the front, giving her a dummy to attack.

The two year old, Clyde… well, Clyde cried. A lot. Over everything. Lisa yelled too loud? Clyde cried. A commercial interrupted the cartoons? Clyde cried. Mark and Mick walked through the room without talking to him? Clyde cried. Barry asked what he wanted to eat? Clyde wailed.

“I don’t like mac-n-cheese.”

Barry turned to glance at Len who was leaning against the door frame. It hadn’t taken long for Barry to get a handle on the teens in the household, either. Mark, also age 13, was grumpy, constantly glaring at everyone, but Barry quickly realized he was just bored. He handed the teen his tablet and soon Mark was slumped on the couch playing Soda Crush. He hadn’t moved in three hours except to go to the bathroom.

Mick, the fifteen year old, was gruff, but sneaky. So far Barry had taken eighteen matches, three lighters and one bottle of lighter fluid from him. Each time Mick had given Barry his fiercest glare (it was kinda like watching a shar-pei frown) and stomped off, probably to search for more.

Barry was beginning to think Len either had weak, rubbery bones or that gravity was just too much for the teen. Len lounged. Len leaned. Len slumped. He also followed Barry everywhere. Barry was pretty sure the teen was practicing to be a spy. 

“Well, how about some chicken nuggets, then?” Barry asked, checking the freezer.

Len walked over to the sink and leaned back against the counter, eyeing Barry from under his lashes. “We could go get some burgers,” he suggested.

Barry chuckled softly. “I’m not crazy enough to attempt to wrangle three toddlers and three teens at Big Belly Burger.”

Len huffed and flicked the frayed hem of his Marilyn Manson shirt. “I mean, you and I could go.” He bit his bottom lip before turning so he was facing Barry, one hip cocked out. “Get to know one another better.”

Barry froze, suddenly understanding why the kid had been following him all morning. Some of Len’s earlier remarks (like asking if he had a girlfriend, or oh-so-casually mentioning how much he liked green eyes) made a lot more sense, now. 

“Um, I’m flattered you want to know me better, but that’s probably not a good idea,” Barry hedged.

Len gave Barry what he probably thought was supposed to be a smoldering look, but came off as more of a grimace. “The age difference?” Len guessed. “Three years isn’t that much.”

Barry couldn’t help laughing. “Um, I’m 22. That’s nine years.”

Len’s jaw dropped and his ‘cool’ demeanor vanished. “22! You look 16!”

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. “I know. I get carded all the time. My boyfriend finds it hilarious.”

Len’s lips pulled back in a grin. “So, you do like guys!” The grin faded fast, though. “Boyfriend?”

Barry nodded as he placed the plates in front of the kids. “His name is Eddie. He’s in the police academy.”

“Oh,” Len mumbled. He stared at Barry for another few seconds before turning and leaving the room silently.

Barry sighed softly, knowing he had upset the teenager. Still, better to stop any sort of crush from developing early, right?

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. The toddlers all went down for a nap right after eating. Mark was still playing on the phone. Mick had attempted to rub two sticks together in the bathroom, only stopping because he ended up with several splinters Barry had to dig out. As for Len, he had not come out of his room since lunch.

At 5:41 Mrs. Lance pulled up in the driveway. She seemed impressed that the house wasn’t a disaster (apparently, it usually was), on fire (happened once) or flooded (Barry didn’t ask). She thanked him and paid the charges by swiping her card through the reader on Barry’s tablet. 

Barry headed down the sidewalk toward the bus stop but only got half a block before realizing he had a tail. He stopped and looked around, somehow unsurprised to see Len slumped back against a tree. 

“Are you following me?” Barry asked warily.

Len pushed away from the tree, hands in his pockets, and walked toward Barry, trying to put a bit of a strut in his movement. Barry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at how hard the teen was trying to look smooth. He had a feeling that in a few years, Len was going to be a force to be reckoned with. Girls and boys his own age would be falling all over themselves to get his attention.

“You know,” Len began, sounding half hopeful and half smug, “by the time I’m 18, nine years isn’t going to be that big a deal.”

Barry smiled and reached out to smooth down the popped collar of Len’s jacket. “Tell you what, Len, if you’re still interested when you turn 21, look me up.”

Without waiting for a reply, Barry turned and continued on. 

“I will.”

Barry grinned as Len’s whispered promise floated by him on the wind. Somehow, he wouldn’t be surprised if Len kept it.


	12. Motorcar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Joe have breakfast at the diner across from the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry is not fostered by Joe. In fact, they don't even know one another. I pictured Barry as a college kid and David as a new Detective.

**Chapter 12:**

**Motorcar:**

“You, please.”

Hazel green eyes blinked at him a couple of times in confusion. David Singh wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor. Had he really just said that out loud? He couldn’t remember ever being more embarrassed by his wayward tongue.

“Um, ‘you please’ what?” the cute waiter asked cautiously.

“I think he wants your phone number, kid.”

David groaned and pressed a hand over his eyes as his partner, Joe, grinned. It was just supposed to be a quick breakfast at the Motorcar after a long third shift. Just some eggs and bacon. Instead, David had taken one look at the young man who walked over, smiling warmly as he asked if he could get them anything, and immediately blurted out the first thing he thought.

“Oh. Okay.”

_Wait… what?_ David dropped his hand and looked at the cute guy, who was busy writing on his order pad. Heat crept up his neck as the guy tore off the top sheet, folded it once and placed it by David’s elbow.

“Would you like anything else?” he asked with an even brighter smile. “Food, perhaps?”

“We’ll both have eggs, over easy, with bacon, toast and coffee,” Joe said with a chuckle.

“I’ll bring your coffee right out,” the guy said, writing their order down and hurrying away.

David picked up the paper and unfolded it. **555-9743 Barry.**

“You’re welcome,” Joe teased, entirely too amused for David’s comfort.

David shot his partner a glare as he shoved the paper into his pocket. “Not a word!” he warned, already mentally planning the date he intended to take Barry on.


	13. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry just wanted to see the Royal Gardens.

**Chapter 13:**

**Cursed:**

“You have a tail.”

“Yes.”

“A spiked tail.”

“Yes.”

“Like a dragon or something.”

“Yes, I do.”

“…are you a dragon?”

“No.”

“…..then why...”

“I’m under a curse.”

“Oh.”

“Can I help you with something or are you just going to stare at my tail?”

“Um...”

“No, you may not touch it.”

“Oh.”

“So, with full knowledge that my tail is not up for discussion, is there anything else I can help you with?” the guy asked, arms crossed over his chest as he blocked the archway.

“Ah, um, my name is Barry. Barry Allen. I was told that the royal roses were in bloom in the gardens. I wanted to see them.”

“No.”

Barry frowned sadly. “Why not?”

“I don’t like you,” the guy answered coldly.

“What?! You don’t even know me!”

“So?”

Barry sputtered in agitation. “How is that fair?!”

“I never claimed to be fair.”

“Look, I just want to see the gardens. Please?”

The guy stared at Barry for a long moment. “I’m going to go with ‘no’, again.”

“But it’s my only day off from work. By the time I get another, the roses will have wilted!”

The guy stared at Barry intently before dropping his arms. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “Well, maybe something can be arranged.”

Barry felt a shiver of unease raced up his spine. “Umm, like what?”

The guy moved out of the archway and walked in a circle around Barry. “I might be persuaded to let you inside. In exchange...”

Barry swallowed nervously. “In exchange for?” The guy stopped behind Barry, but he could feel the heat from the guy’s body at his back. A warm exhale tickled the hairs on his neck, making Barry shiver.

“For a kiss,” the man whispered, his lips brushing Barry’s earlobe.

Barry gasped, jaw dropping in shock. Before he could gather his composure and berate the stranger, hands were gripping his hips tightly. Electricity shot through Barry’s entire body, making his skin tingle and his stomach flip over. “A… a… k-kiss?” Barry squeaked.

“For the curse, you see,” the guy said calmly. “Everyone knows curses can be broken with True Love’s kiss.”

“Y-you think I… that kissing me would...” Barry blushed a bright red.

“No harm trying, right?” the man asked, voice like dark chocolate, sliding smooth and warm into Barry’s ears.

Barry’s stomach flipped and his heart thudded hard in his chest. “O-okay,” he whispered.

The man purred deep in his throat and turned Barry to face him. He smirked and licked his bottom lip before pulling Barry against him and capturing his mouth.

Barry moaned as pure lust shot through him. Strong corded arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him flush against the lean, muscular stranger. His hands fluttered briefly before reaching up to grip the wide shoulders of the man taking his breath away. After a couple minutes of intense kissing the man pulled away, his lips swollen and red. Barry suspected his own were in a similar state. Barry jumped slightly when the spiked tail came up to stroke Barry’s cheek gently. 

“Oh,” he said, disappointment evident. “It didn’t work.”

The stranger smirked. “I wouldn't say that.”

“What do you mean? You still have a tail.”

“The tail wasn’t the curse,” the man admitted. He shook his shoulders and large midnight black wings spread out behind him. “The curse was the loss of my wings.”

Barry’s jaw dropped. “You… you are a demon! A real demon!”

The guy nodded, licking his lips as he moved his gaze to Barry’s mouth. “Succubus, actually. And you’re my mate.”

Barry tried hard to glare at the succubus but the word mate sent a shiver down his spine where it bloomed into a pool of heat. “I am?” He could have smacked himself (except his hands were still clinging to the demon) because that was not what he had intended to say.

“Yes, Barry Allen. You broke the curse and gave me back my wings. You are my mate.”

“I don’t even know your name!” Barry pointed out breathlessly as the man’s tail stroked over Barry’s neck. 

“My name is Mardon,” the man purred again. “Barry, my mate.”

Barry smiled shyly pressing a light kiss to the tail still petting him. “H-hello, Mardon.”

Mardon grinned wickedly and pulled Barry back into another deep kiss. When they were both breathless and flushed with lust Mardon released Barry and tucked his wings in close to his back. “Come. Let us view the gardens.”

Barry eagerly wrapped an arm around Mardon’s and let himself be led through the archway. Best day off, ever.


	14. The Rogue Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's bar is haunted.

**Chapter 14:**

**Rogue Bar:**

Lisa was the first to notice him. The bar was fully packed but it was nearing midnight on a Tuesday, so the staff knew the customers would soon start packing it in and heading home. Lisa was wiping off the bartop when she spotted a flash of movement in the far corner. Curious, she shifted her position and looked deeper into the shadows. Surprised, she reached over and tapped Mick on the arm.

“Kid, back corner,” she mumbled once she had his attention.

Rogue’s Bar was a legit place and she wanted to keep it that way. That meant no underage drinking. How this kid got past Mardon she couldn’t even begin to guess. He was usually very good at spotting troublemakers, underage kids and whores, the three things Lisa and Len tried to keep out of their business. Even since the Rogues had gone straight, following a two year stint in Iron Heights, they had worked hard to keep the cops from having an excuse to come down on them.

Mick grunted and stood up. He rolled his neck and stomped back to the corner to kick out the kid. Except, when he got there, there was no kid. In fact, there was nobody. The table was clean and empty. It didn’t look as if anyone had been there all night.

Deciding Lisa was pulling his leg, Mick made his way back to the bar. “Funny,” he grumbled, grabbing another beer.

Lisa shot him a questioning look, but noticed the back corner was empty now, so she quickly forgot about it.

* * *

Axel sighed deeply (and loudly) as he slumped on his stool. Hartley glanced at him over the rim of his glasses, but most of his attention was on the invoice in front of him. Axel gave a second loud sigh and slumped even more.

Hartley exhaled and sat back, taking his glasses off and crossing his arms. “What?”

The former trickster looked up as if just realizing Hartley was there. “Oh, nothing,” he mumbled.

Hartley raised one eyebrow but shoved his glasses back on and looked back down at the paperwork. Only three seconds passed before there was a third loud sigh. “Dammit, Walker! What?!”

Axel jumped slightly and gave Hartley a brief pout. “I’m ugly,” he whined.

Hartley stared at him for several seconds. “Say again.”

Axel groaned and laid his head on the bar. “I’m ugly! I got old and ugly! I’m almost thirty!”

Hartley inhaled deeply and let it out slowly before taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “You're 26. You do realize that I’ve got five years on you, right? So saying you’re old is the same as calling me old.”

“At least you’re still hot in a hipster kind of way!” Axel argued. “He didn’t even look at me! I posed! I gave him bedroom eyes! I even bent over directly in his line of sight and nothing! It was like I wasn’t even there!”

“Who?” Hartley asked wearily, knowing he wasn’t going to get anymore work done until Axel was done whining.

“I wish I knew!” the younger man groaned, gripping his hair in clenched fists. “He’s been here every night for two weeks and always sits in the back booth. He never talks to anyone, never plays pool or darts. He’s stays about an hour, then leaves. He’s adorable! Big green Bambi eyes, boy band hair, totally a twink, totally my type!”

Hartley shook his head fondly. “Look, just go talk to him. Maybe he has bad eyesight. Maybe he thinks you’re taken. Who knows? Talk. To. Him.”

“I tried,” Axel literally wailed. “Every time I try to approach, he disappears!”

“Disappears?”

“Yeah. One minute he’s there, but then the moment you blink, he’s gone!”

Hartley sighed and put his glasses back on. “Just talk to him, Axel.”

* * * 

Len stepped out of his office and looked at his mostly empty bar with confusion. He glanced at his watch, even though his internal clock had already told him it was 5:07 pm. So, why were there no customers? Lisa and Hartley were sitting on either side of a startled looking Shawna. Mick, Mark and Axel were standing off to the side, looking wary. Len walked over and braced his hands on the bar. 

“Is there a problem?” he drawled. “Why aren’t we open?”

Shawna burst into tears and buried her face in Hartley’s shoulder. Lisa began rubbing her back soothingly. Axel fidgeted before edging further behind Mark. Mick rolled his eyes and walked around the bar to grab a beer for himself. 

“Haunted,” the pyromaniac grumbled.

Len blinked a couple of times. “Huh?”

“We gotta ghost, boss,” Mick explained. “The girls have seen him all week.”

“And me,” Axel piped up.

Mick smirked. “Like I said, the girls have seen him all week.”

“Shawna went to ask him if he wanted anything and he disappeared right in front of her. Like ‘poof’ and then gone,” Lisa added. “I sent Mick to card him three days ago. Axel tried to flirt with him, not realizing he was dead.”

Len closed his eyes and counted to ten. “BARRY!” he shouted.

Everyone froze as a young man suddenly appeared beside Len. He gave a sheepish smile as he looked at the former thief. “Hi.”

Len crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the young man. “What did I tell you when you first showed up?”

Barry pouted slightly. “Not to make a scene,” he mumbled.

“And scaring Shawna?” Len demanded.

“I didn’t mean to!!” the ghost groaned, throwing his arms up. “She startled me!”

“I startled you?!” Shawna yelled. “You freakin’ disappeared into thin air!”

Barry looking down with embarrassment. “I didn’t know you could see me, so when you spoke, I got scared. I’m really sorry, Miss Baez.”

Len shook his head, a slightly fond smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Only you could be dead and still worry about getting attacked, kid. Everyone, meet Barry. He died when the particle accelerator exploded two years ago.”

“So, why are you haunting us?” Lisa asked, shrewdly studying him.

Seeing a ghost blush was kind of surreal. Seeing Leonard ‘Captain Cold’ Snart blush was mind-blowing. Barry scratched the back of his neck, the toe of his shoe scuffing at the floor awkwardly. 

Len sighed and crossed his arms, looking strangely shy. “So, it seems that when you die, you get choices. You can go on to the next life, or you can stay and wait for your soulmate to pass away and both of you can go together.”

Barry inched closer to Len. “I hope you have a lot more years. I want you to be happy, and… and maybe find someone,” Barry said, a slight hitch in his voice, “I don’t mind waiting, Len. You’re worth it.”

Len smiled softly, one hand starting to reach out before remembering what Barry was. He sighed and nodded. “I know, Barry.Why don’t you wait in the office. You can keep me company while I do the books.”

Barry smiled brightly and disappeared. After a moment Len turned to face his rogues. “Sorry about that. Barry gets bored hanging out in the office all the time.”

Lisa stared at him wide-eyed. “Did you say soulmates?” she asked hesitantly.

Len nodded, his expression closing off. “It’s not up for discussion.”

Lisa stepped closer, studying her brother intently. After several seconds she gave a small, sad smile. “Lenny...”

He shook his head and cupped her cheek with his right hand. “It’s fine, trainwreck. We missed one another in this life. There’s always the next.” He dropped his hand and straightened his shoulders. “Alright, enough sappiness. Get my bar opened for the public. Money doesn’t make itself.”

Len turned and headed back to his office. He smiled softly when he saw Barry curled up on the sofa watching the original Star Trek. A part of him desperately wished they could have found one another in this life before it was too late. The rest of him was grateful Barry had never been dragged into the things Len had done. He wasn’t lying in what he said to his sister. There was always the next life.


	15. Discount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len signs him and his rogues up for a workout.

**Chapter 15:**

**Discount:**

“Why are we here again?” Mick growled as they crowded together in front of the wide metal door with the weird sign that read _‘Enter and Learn Thyself’._

“Last heist you almost got caught because your slow ass couldn’t get over a fence,” Len pointed out. 

“I’m just a tech guy,” Cisco said. “I don’t go on heists. I just make your weapons and gear.”

“If you want to keep benefiting from the Rogues, you train with the Rogues,” Len snapped.

“So, because Mick’s daily workout involves lifting a beer to his lips, we have to join a gym?” Hartley whined. “I’m an intellectual. I don’t sweat.” He paused and gave Len a slow look-over. “Well, not unless there’s good cause.”

Len ignored the blatant come-on and gave all them a glare. “We’re all getting soft and that is unacceptable. Now, I’ve signed us up for a yoga class. Something simple and not too strenuous to help us get back in shape. Anyone who misses a class gets laundry duty for the crew. Miss two and you sit out the next heist. Got it?”

Mark, Mick, Hartley and Cisco all groaned (Mick the loudest) but nodded. Len pulled the door open and ushered them all inside. The gym was large and sectioned off into four areas. The first on the left had a boxing ring, a punching bag, a body opponent bag and a speedball. Next to that was a weight area with ordinary padded benches, racks holding various weights and a couple of weight lifting benches. The first area on their right was tailored for gymnastics with tumbling mats, uneven bars, and single trampolines. 

The last section was mostly empty. A glass wall separated it from the other sections with a thin gauzy curtain covering the entrance. The floor was wooden with a dozen thin mats laid out. A young man was standing near the back wall, programming the stereo system when Len led them inside. He turned and gave them a wide smile.

“Hi! I’m Barry. Are you my 1 o’clock?”

Len nodded and cleared his throat. “I’m Len.”

Barry walked across the room, offering a hand to shake as he looked at the group. “Well, if anyone needs to change, we have dressing rooms down the hall. There’s also showers for afterwards.”

Len led the way and they all changed into the sweats and t-shirts Len had told them to bring. “When you said to bring loose, comfy clothes, I thought we were gonna have a movie night,” Cisco grumbled.

Len ignored him and changed into tight black stretch pants and a tight black muscle shirt which put his tats on display. 

“Oh my god!” Everyone looked at Mick who was staring at Len with amusement. “We’re your wingmen!”

Len stiffened and looked away. “I have no idea what you’re...”

“You like the twink with the yoga mats!” Mick laughed loudly. 

“Nonsense,” Len said snidely.

“You signed us up so you could ogle the twink!” Mick insisted.

Twin spots of color appeared on Len’s cheeks but he managed a haughty look. “Yoga is the best way to get us all in shape.”

“You’re showing your ink. You never show your ink unless you’re peacocking,” Mick pointed out. 

“Why drag us here, though?” asked Cisco. 

Len huffed and picked at imaginary lint. “Group discount,” he mumbled.

Mick cackled loudly and Len shot him a glare before sweeping out of the room with his chin held high. They headed back to the yoga room but froze when they got to the doorway.

Barry was on the other side of the room. He was braced with his arms bent at the elbows, hands holding his weight and his legs straight forward, braced on his arms. They watched as he straightened his arms, balancing perfectly on his hands in a firefly pose. 

Len gave a low whimper. Hartley shivered. Cisco blushed. Mark rolled his eyes. Mick turned to Len. “Okay. I get it.”


	16. Earth-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets Earth-2's Len Snart.

**Chapter 16**

**Earth-2:**

Barry knew he should probably stay in the banquet hall, but to be perfectly honest, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. When Harry had (reluctantly, he was sure) invited Team Flash to come to Earth-2 for Jesse’s birthday party, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Joe and (of course) Wally had immediately said yes. Barry hadn’t been quite so eager. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Jesse. It was just that, well, Barry wasn’t exactly in a partying mood. In fact, he was about low as he had ever been. The last couple of years had been full of loss and anguish. Eddie, Ronnie, Bette, his Dad. He had lost so many. Caused so many deaths with the singularity. Zoom’s campaign had killed many more. And then Len…

That situation hurt more than he could ever admit. It’s not like he could tell his friends and family about his broken relationship, since none of them even knew he had been in one. For most of his life he had loved Iris. Then Leonard Snart came bursting back into his home at Christmas and shook Barry to his core. Smart, sexy and cunning, Len had swept Barry off his feet almost immediately. 

What started with Len warning Barry about Mardon and Jesse turned into flirty texting which turned into meeting up for meals. Barry felt like he knew Len better than he knew himself. They would talk for hours about their pasts, their likes, their hopes. They argued over movies and music. They discussed politics. They even told each other about their childhoods. There was just one thing Len forgot to mention. 

Mick Rory was Len’s husband.

Barry had spent a lot of the past few weeks wondering if Len would have ever admitted that if he hadn’t walked in on them having sex. He’d been shocked, at first. He never imagined Len would cheat on him. Then, in the middle of him begging Len to explain why he would do that, Mick had sneered and laughed, telling Barry that it was him who was the side piece. Realizing the game was up, Len had reluctantly admitted that he really was married to Mick. Len and Mick had been estranged after a huge fight (which was why Mick wasn’t around to help stop Lewis), so Len began seeing Barry in an attempt to make Mick jealous. Barry couldn’t remember ever feeling so humiliated and used.

Someone bumped into Barry from behind, knocking his out of his memories and he stumbled into the wall. He grimaced as a sharp pain rocketed through his ankle. He knew it would heal in just a few minutes, but it was pretty painful at the moment.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going! Are you okay?”

Barry tensed at the sound of that familiar voice. Turning his head he found himself looking into the one face he was trying to forget. “Snart!” he hissed.

Len frowned slightly as he studied Barry. “I’m sorry. Have we met?”

Barry opened his mouth to ask what the hell he was doing here when he noticed something unusual. Len’s hair was all white and much longer than normal. Pausing to tap into his powers and stretch time, he looked at Len closely. 

Len was wearing a wrinkled white oxford shirt and blue and gray striped tie. A jacket was folded over his arm and there was a briefcase in his hand. Looking carefully, Barry was almost certain he was unarmed. Len was wearing glasses, there was a small scar over his left eye and no moles. Even more telling was the fact that there was absolutely no recognition in Len’s eyes.

Barry let time resume it’s natural speed and sighed. “Not really,” he admitted. This must be the Earth-2 Leonard Snart. “I’ve, um, seen you around.”

A blush spread across Len-2’s face and he gave Barry a shy smile. “You must work for the CCPD, then. Are you one of the detectives?”

Barry shook his head and started to explain he was a CSI but stopped when he remembered this Earth’s Iris was a detective and she was married to his doppleganger. “Um, no,” he lied. “My twin is married to one.”

Len-2’s smile remained as he stood up straight and held out a hand to help Barry straighten up, as well. “Oh. That explains it. I’m a CSI. But I guess you already know that. Not that you ever noticed me, I mean. No reason you should, a handsome man like yourself… oh god! I said that, didn’t I? I should shut up now.”

Barry couldn’t help smiling. Was this how he sounded to everyone else when he rambled? “I don’t know,” he teased. “You’re pretty handsome, yourself.”

Len-2’s blush deepened and he ran a hand through his hair, looking adorably awkward. “Thank you,” he mumbled. He bit at his lower lip for a moment, obviously debating with himself before squaring his shoulders. “W-would you maybe like to get a drink? With me, I mean.”

Barry started to nod but paused. “Um, do you know Mick Rory?” he asked warily.

Len-2 frowned slightly. “He’s my sister’s husband.”

Barry blinked with surprise. “Lisa Snart married Mick Rory?”

Len-2 nodded, looking confused. “Well, yeah. Just last year. It was all over the news. Mayor marries pro-footballer who rescued her from mugger. Everyone acted like it was some sort of fairy tale come to life.” Len-2 shrugged and adjusted the way his glasses sat on his nose. “Nice enough guy, I guess, but we don’t talk much. I’m not big on sports and he’s not interested in science.”

Barry relaxed and smiled at Len-2. “I’d love a drink.”


	17. Flash Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa introduces Len to a fashion blogger who ticks all of Len's kinks.

**Chapter 17:**

**Flash Fashion:**

It was no secret that Len and Lisa Snart are close. They grew up knowing they had no one else to depend on but each other. They never had much of anything, truth be told. Lewis was a stingy father, spending most of his money on booze and whores. Len’s mother had taken off not long after he was born and Lisa’s mom was dead. Being fifteen years old when Lisa was born, Len quickly learned how to stretch what little money Lewis gave them. Rummaging through reduced or damaged goods at the supermarket, clipping coupons, even cutting deals with a few of the local restaurants, sweeping and washing dishes in exchange for leftovers. It wasn’t easy, but Len made it work.

Then Lewis went to jail for a long stint. Len packed up him and his baby sister and fled Central City. Lisa was five when they settled in Delta City. Len tried getting a legal job, but with no real experience (except pulling jobs with Lewis) no one would hire him. For the next few years he pulled off small thefts and work a few odd jobs for some local gangsters. Lisa was eleven when Len pulled his first big heist. Suddenly they had enough money not to have to stock up on bargain brand ramen. 

Watching Lisa bloom from better nutrition and a safer home, Len swore he’d never let them go without again. He planned carefully and pulled another heist. He knew how dangerous it was to go on a spree, so he made sure to limit his actions and only go after the things he could fence easily, but for big cash. Just after Lisa turned sixteen, they found out Lewis had died in a prison riot. Feeling safe, Len packed up his sister and moved her back to Central. 

Being a thief had left Len with a lot of down time over the years, which he had used to educate himself on finances and investing. So, Len used some of his wealth to buy a local bar, Saints and Sinners. It was located close to their home and only needed some cosmetic work to turn it from a dive bar into a more respectable place. Sure, he worked most nights, now, but he slept while Lisa was at school and had the afternoons and evenings with his sister. Best of all, he was now legit and no longer worried about ending up behind bars and leaving Lisa to fend for herself. It was a good life.

* * *

Len finished making dinner and headed to Lisa’s room to let her know it was time to eat. He could hear her laughing and talking with her friends, probably Shawna or Bette, since it was a Sunday evening. Not bothering to knock, since the door was half open, he stepped into her bedroom and started to tell her to shut down the laptop, but froze when he saw the screen.

“What the hell?!”

Lisa looked over her shoulder at him with annoyance. “That’s okay, Lenny. No need to knock,” she said sarcastically.

Len glared at her for a second before pointing a finger at the screen. “What the hell are you watching?” he demanded.

Lisa rolled her eyes and called out a goodbye to her friends before closing the tiny skype window in the corner. The rest of the screen was taken up with the image of a young man in fishnet stockings, a little red gingham skirt and a red bustier. “It’s a fashion blog,” she answered. 

A few clicks of her mouse brought up several other pictures of the same young man. He had chestnut brown hair, big green eyes and a pouty mouth that made Len’s own mouth run dry. One photo was of him leaning against a concrete wall wearing black leather pants, an unbuttoned green silk button-up and stilleto heels with a peacock design across the toe. One had him in daisy dukes and a cowboy hat, bent forward at the waist with his hands wrapped around his ankles just above a pair of blue lace peeptoe shoes. 

“It’s a guy wearing women’s clothes and shoes,” Len pointed out stiffly.

Lisa rolled her eyes again, something she seemed to have perfected since puberty. “He’s a male model. His blog is great. He works for some local designer,” she paused and scrolled down the sidebar, “um, something Rory. Oh! Mick Rory. Anyway, Rory designs shoes. The model, who goes by Flash, showcases them on his blog.” Lisa clicked a few things, bringing up a new photo. 

Len’s blood rushed south immediately. The Flash was wearing sheer black hose with a garter belt peeking out from under a frilly red tulle skirt that barely hid his crotch. He had a red tie, snug against his neck, laying down the center of his naked chest. His eyes were closed and he was draped across the end of a large bed covered in a thick white comforter. On his feet were black gladiator heels, the laces crisscrossing all the way up to his left knee. The right shoe was untied, the laces hanging off the edge of the bed. His right arm was stretched over his head and the left hand was curled around the side of his neck. 

Len swallowed hard and forced himself to look away from the screen and focus on his sister who was still telling him about the blog, the designer and the shoes. 

“...to have these. I mean, they’re perfect, Lenny! And the price is incredible! Only half what I paid for my d’orsay heels. So can I?”

Len blinked a few times before making sense of what he had heard. Oh! Lisa wanted to buy the shoes. Honestly, he was starting to get a bit worried about her shoe addiction. She already had too many pairs to fit in her closet and the two shoe towers she had installed in the hall closet. 

Len pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “You just bought three pairs last month. You haven’t even worn two of them.”

Lisa gave him her best pout. “I don’t have these heels!”

Len gave Lisa his own eye roll. “I’ll make you a deal. You get a job and save up half the cost, and I’ll foot the bill for the other half.”

Lisa’s pout turned into a glare. “Lenny!”

“If you really want them, you’ll earn them,” he insisted before turning and heading back to the kitchen. “Supper’s ready.”

* * *

Len managed four days before his willpower eroded and he opened a private window to google ‘Mick-Rory-Flash-shoes’. The third entry was the blog he wanted. He looked over to make sure he had locked his bedroom door before clicking the link. The home page was simplistic. There were biographies for Mick Rory and Flash which he didn’t bother with. Len selected the tab that said ‘styles’. Several thumbnails lined the page. Clicking one, Len sucked in a shaky breath.

The Flash was sitting on a wooden crate, one long leg on either side of a corner. He was wearing leopard print ankle boots with a tiny heel, an oversized black sweater hanging off one shoulder, pooling in his lap. He was looking off to the side, a tiny smile lifting the corner of his mouth. 

Len clicked the back button and chose another thumbnail.

This time Flash was on a swing, legs stretched out in front of him and head thrown back. He was wearing a red t-shirt and frayed denim shorts with a pair of brown boots with a wedge heel.

Again he clicked back and chose another picture. 

Flash laying on a red sofa, legs bent with one crossed over the other, showing off red open-toed kitten heels that matched the boxers he wore.

Flash in a bakasana pose, wearing a blue t-shirt, gray yoga pants and blue ballerina flats.

Flash wearing eyeglasses, a tux, bow tie hanging loose, and polished loafers. He was looking directly into the camera, one hand finger-combing his hair.

A black and white photo with Flash sitting on an ottoman, one leg raised as he pulled on sheer hose. There was a pair of dark stiletto heels on the floor by his other foot.

Flash curled up against someone’s muscular chest, eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. His right arm was out of view, but his left hand was pressed to the stranger’s torso, a pair of red t-strap pumps dangling from his fingers.

By now Len was hard as a rock and was clicking with his left hand, since his right was occupied with alleviating some of his tension. He felt a momentary twinge for getting off to the guy’s pictures, but in all honesty, this was some of the best erotic art he had ever seen. 

The Flash hit every kink Len had. Twink physique? Yes. Pouty lips and eyes? Absolutely. Flexible? After seeing that yoga pose, there was no doubt. Long legs? Made even longer with those incredible heels. Women’s clothing? That was new to Len’s list, but he couldn’t deny he liked seeing the Flash in pantyhose and skirts. He was actually amazed he lasted as long as he did. It had been a long time since he had taken the time to jerk off and even longer since he had a partner. 

Len made a mental note of the website’s address before shutting down the laptop and cleaning up. He curled up under his blanket and had no trouble drifting off into a deep, satisfied sleep. 

* * *

It was a slow Tuesday, a couple of weeks (and several dozen masturbatory sessions) later, when Len’s fantasy walked through the front door and took a seat at the bar. Len tried. He really did. He did his very best to stay calm, cool and collected. Then he met the younger man’s eyes and he could feel his cheeks and neck heating up with whatever blood wasn’t spiraling south. For a moment the man looked confused, as if trying to place Len, but then his eyes widened a millimeter and he smirked.

“Hi. I’m Barry,” he said, leaning his forearms on the bar top.

Len swallowed and nodded. “Len. What can I get you?” he managed to ask in a semi-calm voice.

Barry tilted his head slightly, his smirk turning a bit naughty. “Well, normally I’d ask for a beer. That’s my usual drink just to pass the time. Vodka for when I’m feeling nostalgic. Wine when I’m depressed. Whiskey when I’m angry. Tequila and I have an understanding. One shot makes me dance, two shots makes me sing and three makes me strip.” Barry leaned forward slightly, voice dropping into a huskier tone. “So, dealer’s choice. What would you like to pour me?”

Len didn’t even hesitate. He wasn’t about to question his luck. He immediately lined up three shot glasses and filled them to the brim with Jose.

Barry laughed and stood up, pulling his wallet out and placing some bills beside the bottle. Len felt a moment’s disappointment before Barry reached across the bar and traced Len’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Hmm, I think I’ll pass on the drinks. I’d much rather be perfectly sober when you take me to bed. 1611 Crestview, condo 22.”

Len grinned and tossed the money in the till. “I close in 53 minutes. Takes about thirty minutes to count out and lock up.” He paused and licked his lips. “I don’t suppose you’ll be wearing those red leather knee-high boots and the tulle skirt…?” he trailed off hopefully.

“Sweetheart,” Barry purred intimately, “for you, just that and nothing else.”

Len watched Barry strut across his bar and throw him a wink just before he disappeared out the door. If this went where he hoped, he was definitely buying Lisa those gladiator shoes she wanted.

* * *

Three days later Lisa had two new pairs of shoes, the gladiator ones and a pair of rhinestone flats she had bookmarked. 

Five days after that Len met Mick Rory, Barry’s designer, photographer and best friend. They immediately hit it off and Mick quickly became Len’s best friend, too.

Three months into the relationship Barry convinced Len to do a photo shoot with him. Barry’s favorite was of him straddling Len’s lap, his feet encased in silver d’orsay heels. Both of them were in dark slacks, Len fully dressed, including tie, while Barry’s slacks were clearly undone and his oxford shirt was open and hanging off his shoulders. Len’s favorite was of Barry sitting on a straight back armchair with Len kneeling in front of him, sliding one of the shoes onto Barry’s foot. 

Mick had that one framed and gave it to Len. Len hung it in his office, behind his desk.

At the one year mark Len and Lisa moved into Barry’s condo.

Six months later, Lisa had another new pair of shoes. They matched her bridesmaid dress perfectly.


	18. Placement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci-fi-ish Au where society has developed tests and an education system to determine the best career path for each member.

**Chapter 18:**

**Placement:**

“28-1746-5-08-372.”

Barry grimaced as he stood and approached the solicitor who hadn’t even bothered to look up from her scanner, yet. When he was within arm’s reach she held out the device and pressed a button on the side. Barry held out his wrist and let her check the chip embedded under his skin. The scanner beeped and a small plastic disc was spit out. The woman looked at it, blanched and looked at Barry.

“Room 17,” she said, sounding slightly alarmed. “Turn left through the door and follow the green lights.” She handed him the disc, almost dropping it in her haste.

Barry felt a flicker of worry beginning to grow in his head as she stepped aside and pushed the door behind her open. “Um, is something wrong?” he asked warily.

The woman stared at him intently. “Room 17, turn left and follow the green lights,” she repeated, a bit more stern, this time.

Barry forced his feet to move forward, instead of running for the exit like his mind was screaming at him to do. That wouldn’t end well, though. It hadn’t for anyone else who ever tried to escape placement. While he slowly walked down the brightly lit corridor, a stream of flickering green lights pointing the way, he went over everything he knew about placement.

The practice had been in place for as long a mankind had recorded history. In the medieval days, it was pretty straightforward. You were royalty or slave. Not a lot of wiggle room there. As society evolved, placement became more tailored. 

Every child was given proficiency tests at ages five, ten and fifteen. Those test were used to determine each person’s assets and talents. They were given subcutaneous microchips with all their relevant personal information, including ID number, and sorted into Classes. Education, Labor, Military or Medical were the most common ones, although there were a few more obscure Classes, like Aesthetics and Nurturers. They spent the next five years training in their fields before placement. Placement was exactly what it sounded like. Their scores from training were tallied and analyzed and they were then sent to wherever it was they would be most beneficial. Eventually, they would also be paired with a mate, someone who’s own genetics, scores and sexuality indicated they would have a successful relationship.

Barry had spent the last five years training exclusively in Education, specifically for chemistry and biology. He was luckier than some of the others in his Class, since he actually liked his training and tried to learn everything he could. Most were just indifferent and did only what was required to pass. He was hoping for placement as a teacher, but he knew it was more likely he’s be a lab assistant for some engineering company. Now, however, he was worried that something was wrong. Had he been sorted wrong? Was there a problem with his scoring? The woman had looked so startled, that this couldn’t be something good.

Barry stopped when he found himself in front of a steel door with a nondescript plate that read ‘17’ on it. No description, no name, no indication whatsoever as to what was behind the door. With a soft, worried sigh, he slid his disc into door scanner to open it. 

The door slid open and Barry stepped forward. As soon as he cleared the doorway, the door slid shut and locked behind him. Barry tensed when he found himself standing in front of a stranger with unruly black hair wearing glasses and dark clothing. “Um, hello,” he mumbled. “The, uh, solicitor, she said, I mean...”

The man tilted his head as he studied Barry. “Bartholomew Henry Allen,” the man said calmly. “Education Class, focusing on advanced sciences. No siblings. Parents are both Medical Class, stationed in Delta currently. Six bouts of hyperglycemia in the last five years. Four twisted or broken ankles in the last three years. Two cracked ribs last year. Eight concussions and prone to migraines.”

Barry paled as he listened to the man read aloud. Wow. He knew he was clumsy, but having it all laid out for him in one sitting really drove the point home.

The man crossed his arms. “Do you know why you are here?”

Barry shook his head. “N-no, sir,” he mumbled.

The man gave a small sigh. “My name is Harrison Wells. I’m the director of the Education Class.”

Barry’s jaw dropped in shock. He knew the name of the man in charge of all the sciences, but had never seen him. Doctor Harrison Wells was the man who created the particle accelerator which gave the entire west coast it’s energy. He was the man who engineered the tachyon devices which did away with the country’s dependence on oil and coal. In short, Harrison Wells was a hero.

“Sir...” Barry whispered reverently. 

“And you are my mate,” the man continued calmly.

Barry blinked several times. He was pretty sure his brain had shorted out. At the very least, his hearing was impeded. “Ummm...”

Dr. Wells smirked, dropped his arms and walked forward. The next thing Barry knew, he was being kissed to within an inch of his life. He was fairly certain his heart was as confused as he was, since it sent half his blood south where it pulsed and throbbed maddeningly and the other half went to his brain which was spinning in circles, metaphorically.

Too soon Dr. Wells was pulling away, a tiny smirk still on his lips. “I’ve waited a long time for my perfect match,” he whispered huskily.

“Me?” Barry whispered breathlessly. “Dr. Wells, sir...”

“Harry,” the older man said gently. “Call me Harry.”

Barry blushed but didn’t have time to reply before Dr… Harry’s lips were on his again.


	19. Shipwrecked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven survivors of a cruise gone wrong.

**Chapter 19:**

**Shipwrecked:**

“Do you know what this reminds me of?” the perky blonde asked no one in particular.

The brunette woman, who wasn’t so perky, raised one eyebrow. “If you say Lost, I _will_ throw you back into the ocean.”

The perky blonde, who had identified herself as Felicity shook her head. “No. Gilligan’s Island.” Seeing the disinterested looks everyone was giving her, she waved a hand around. “Seriously, think about it. You have the rich couple,” she pointed to the two sitting on a fallen palm tree, “Oliver and Laurel.”

“Sounds like a comedy duo,” snarked the dark haired man with the ice blue eyes, who said he was an art dealer named Len.

Felicity didn’t let his comment deter her. “Then there’s the gruff boat captain,” she said, pointing to the muscular man with the scarred up arms, Mick. “His first mate,” this time pointing at the slender kid who told them to call him Barry, “the beautiful star,” she pointed to the auburn haired woman who most of them had already recognized as Caitlin Snow, the daytime talk show host, “and the smart guy,” she finished, nodding to Len.

“Guess that makes you the girl-next-door,” Barry said, looking way too calm, considering their situation.

Felicity blushed and shrugged one shoulder. “I’m a computer tech, so I don’t get out much. This trip was a birthday gift from my mom who thought it would be a great way for me to make friends.”

Mick huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “One, I’m the chef on the cruise, not the captain. Two, he’s not my mate, he’s the event coordinator. Never even spoke until today. Three, we’re all gonna die of starvation, exposure or possibly some tropical disease long before we got time to build a coconut powered golf cart.”

Laurel looked at Oliver sternly. “If I do get off this island, I’m begging Tommy to take me back.”

Oliver snorted, looking bored. “Fine by me. I’ve been wishing I asked Sara to come with me ever since we left the harbor.”

Laurel slapped him hard. “Asshole!”

“You only came to piss off your daddy,” Oliver sneered. 

Laurel raised a hand to slap him again but Oliver caught it easily and tug her closer. A second later they were kissing fervently.

Len sidled closer to Barry who was watching the drama with wide eyes. “So,” he said, his voice dropping to a lower register as he let his eyes trace over the young man’s body, “event coordinator, huh? Bet you know all kinds of fun games to play.’

Barry turned to him, a blush quickly spreading across his cheeks when he saw the look in Len’s eyes. “Eep!” he squeaked.

Len chuckled and wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist, easily drawing him away from the group and deeper into the jungle.

“I like your show,” Mick mumbled to Caitlin who had walked over to sit on a boulder and take off her shoes.

Caitlin tilted her head as she studied the large man. “I liked your souffle.”

Mick smiled bashfully and held out a hand to hold her left shoe while she took of the right one. 

Felicity sighed as she turned and wandered further down the beach. “So much for making new friends,” she muttered.


	20. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry meet in high school.

**Chapter 20:**

**High School:**

Len threw himself down across Lisa’s bed and moaned loudly. Ever the loving, kindhearted older sister, Lisa smirked and kicked him in the hip with her foot. “You’re wrinkling my course work,” she said calmly.

Len opened his eyes long enough to glare at her before rolling over and burying his face in a pillow. “wbifoewwbfje!”

Lisa raised one eyebrow as she set aside her psychology book and gave him her full attention. “Could you maybe say that without the muzzle?”

Len huffed and turned his head so he was facing her. “I’m dying. Terminal. Bury me in my favorite Hellsing shirt and leather jacket. No lilies. They make me sneeze.”

“Dead people don’t sneeze,” Lisa pointed out dryly. “Now, what makes you think you’re dying?”

Len sighed and sat up, pulling his phone from his pocket. He tapped the screen a couple of times and handed it over. Lisa looked at the photo curiously. Mark Mardon was standing by some lockers, leaning over the shoulder of a cute blonde guy. Len reached over and swiped his finger across the screen, going to the next pic. This was one of the blonde getting out of (or maybe into?) a red mini Cooper. Lisa swiped this time and found a picture of the cutie in the school lunchroom, laughing at something some pretty redheaded girl was saying. The fourth was of the cutie in class, writing on the blackboard. Then one of him writing at a desk. One of him walking across the front lawn of the school. One of him with Mardon again, smiling brightly.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen,” Len sighed. “Barry to his friends. Isn’t he the cutest guy you ever saw?”

“I thought you were dating Rathaway,” Lisa replied.

“No!” Len groaned. “He asked me out a couple of times, but I said no. That’s it.”

Lisa went back to the first pic. “Are you sure you don’t just want to steal Mardon’s boytoy? You two are always competing.”

“Mark Mardon is a worthless fucktard,” Len insisted. “Barry is so wonderful, Lise. He just moved here from Gotham a few weeks ago. His adoptive dad, Bruce Wayne, is here working on some big project with STAR Labs, so Barry and Dick, Wayne’s other kid, transferred to Central High. Dick is a senior, too. Barry’s in my AP classes and he’s like genius smart. He has the sweetest smile and he’s nice to everyone.”

Len dropped back down onto his back and whined under his breath. “I can’t even talk to him! I tried to introduce myself, but every time he looks at me, I go mute! I start to sweat. Yesterday I tried to hold open the cafeteria door for him, but I tripped over my own two feet and almost knocked him down! I’m sure he thinks I’m some sort of sweaty, clumsy, dumb troll! I’m going to end up dying from embarrassment before I ever get a chance to talk to him!”

Lisa bit back a smile and reached out to pat Len’s stomach. “I’m sure he doesn’t think that, Lenny.”

Len sighed and took back his phone, scrolling until he got to the pic of Barry at his desk. “Mardon asked him to go to the arcade, Lise. A mall date. That’s practically like being engaged!”

Lisa rolled her eyes and tapped him on the nose. “Bruce Wayne’s kid, you said?”

“One of them,” Len sighed. “Why?”

“Because Mom is having Mr. Wayne and his sons over for the dinner party tonight,” she answered. 

Len gaped and rolled off the bed. “And you’re only telling me this now?! When? What time?”

“Seven,” she answered.

“Seven!” Len repeated loudly. “That’s only three hours away! I have to get ready!”

Lisa chuckled under her breath as her bother raced out of the room. A minute later she heard the bathroom door open and slam shut. She couldn’t remember ever seeing Lenny so nervous. In fact, he had a bit of a reputation for being emotionally cold. He dated, but never more than a few dates with any one person. He had few friends he trusted and even there, there were boundaries.

She understood why. The first ten years of Lenny’s life were a literal hell. His dad had been an abusive bastard. It wasn’t until Lenny ended up in the hospital with a concussion and a broken shoulder that anyone realized what was going on. Technically, he wasn’t her brother. Her mom and Lenny’s mom had been half-sisters. Lenny’s mom had died when he was a baby. When her mom had found out what was going on, she had immediately begun fighting for custody. Lenny’s dad went to jail for child abuse and child endangerment, and Lenny became her brother in every way that mattered.

For eight years he had slowly grown past the trauma and begun to let people in. Mick was the first. Seeing Mick’s scars and the way the other kid refused to hide them had helped Lenny accept his own. He still hid them under long sleeves and a gruff attitude, but he no longer denied their existence. Next came Sara. Tough, loud and abrasive, Lisa had first thought there might be something romantic between them. However, Lenny was utterly and unequivocally gay. Lisa soon realized they were too similar to one another for them to ever be more than friends, anyway. Sara was a female Len. Lastly, there was Ronnie. Ronnie was the straight-laced one of the group. Whereas Mick had a temper and Sara had attitude, Ronnie was quiet and serious. He was the voice of reason for the foursome. He often talked the others out of starting trouble or getting into mischief. 

So, what was this Barry guy like? He was cute, obviously. Smart, according to Lenny. She’s have to pay attention tonight. If he was half as great as Lenny thought, no problem, but if he wasn’t...well, no one messed with her brother.

***

Okay, so the pics didn’t do the kid any justice, at all. His hair was actually more brown than blonde in person. His eyes were bright green. He was lean, but it was easy to see he was also toned. His skinny jeans and short sleeved red shirt showed off his body well. He wore glasses, but they looked cute. Sort of nerd-chic.

Lisa’s attention then went to the last one to enter. Tall, with broad shoulders, black hair and a slight smirk, this guy was HOT. She was watching him so intently, she almost missed the way Lenny knocked into a lamp trying to take Barry’s coat from him.

“Sorry,” Lenny mumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

Barry shrugged and gave him a smile. “That’s okay. I’m always knocking things over. I’m sort of clumsy,” he said in a wry tone.

The handsome guy snorted and clapped a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Barr’s a veritable train wreck in social settings. Put him in ballroom and at least three people leave with broken toes. Put him on a track and he’s a damn gazelle.”

“Dick!” Barry groaned, his own cheeks turning red.

“Boys,” Mr. Wayne said firmly.

“Sorry, dad,” they both mumbled immediately.

Their mom laughed lightly as she took Mr. Wayne’s coat. “Welcome to our home, gentlemen.”

Lisa smiled widely and moved to the black haired guy’s side. She slipped her arm through his before looking at Barry. “While the adults have a boring dinner party, we’ve got burgers, video games and good music in the rec room.”

“I’m Dick,” the guy said with a smirk. 

“Lisa,” she said, tugging him from the room. Barry gave a soft laugh as he moved to follow. Len quickly moved to keep pace beside him. He chewed his bottom lip nervously, trying to think of something to say that wasn’t completely imbecilic. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

The rec room used to be a pool house, until Lisa had pestered her mom into renovating it. Now it had two overstuffed couches, high quality sound system, a pool table and several gaming systems hooked up to a large flat screen TV. Lenny’s friends, Hartley, a few of their classmates who’s parents were also at the dinner, and the people in Lisa’s Chem study group, Ray Palmer, Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen, were already there. There was a table full of snacks set out and some music was playing. 

“Len!”

Len groaned softly as Hartley walked over and tried to put an arm around his waist. He quickly shifted sideways so the arm slipped off before it could settle. “Hey, Hartley.” He grimaced as Barry walked over to Oliver Queen with a big smile. Oliver threw an arm around Barry’s shoulder as he smiled back.

“Wow. New guy moves quick,” Hartley sneered. “First Mardon and now Queen.”

“Actually, Ollie and Barr have been friends for a long time,” said Dick in a cold voice. Len looked over to see him glaring at Hartley, who sniffed and brushed at imaginary lint on his shoulder. “In fact,” Dick said, looking Hartley up and down dismissively, “I’ve found Barr to be a great judge of character. Funny how he’s never bothered to mention you.”

Len bit back a grin as Dick walked off to join Barry and Oliver, Lisa still clinging to his arm. Hartley’s teeth were grinding together. “He’s got the right name. He’s a real dick.”

Len huffed and looked around the room to see what everyone else was doing. Hartley placed his hand on Len’s upper arm. “So, are you going to the winter dance, Len?”

“Don’t know,” he answered, trying to keep from glancing at Barry. “Hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Well, we could go together,” Hartley suggested, winking. “I could rent a limo. Dinner at the Luxor. Maybe rent a hotel room...”

Len rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Hartley, I’ve told you, I’m not into you like that.”

Anger flickered in Hartley’s eyes. “Why not? I could give you anything you want!”

Len sighed. “I’m not for sell, Hartley.”

Hartley’s hand tightened on Len’s arm but before he could say anything else Barry walked up and lightly touched Len’s shoulder. “Sorry to interrupt, but I need to use the bathroom.”

Len quickly pulled free of Hartley. “No problem. I can show you where it is.” He stepped around Hartley and led Barry out of the building and back toward the house. Once they were inside he pointed to the door. “It’s over here.”

Barry paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, actually, I don’t really need to use it,” he admitted. “You looked like Rathaway was making you uncomfortable so I thought I’d interrupt.” Barry suddenly blushed. “Unless I have it all wrong, in which case I’m really sorry. I probably shouldn’t have interfered, I guess. It’s just, I heard someone mention that Rathaway had been trying to get you to go out with him, but you kept turning him down and not that it’s any of my business, or anything, but...”

Len knew his jaw was hanging open, but he just couldn’t help it. He had never seen anything as adorable as Barry Allen. Seriously, he would probably end up diabetic from how sweet the guy was! 

“Yeah, I should probably shut up now,” Barry mumbled, looking down and turning even more red. “I tend to ramble when I’m nervous.”

Len blinked several times. “You’re nervous? Why?”

Barry chewed on his bottom lip as he shrugged. “Because I’m afraid I’m going to say or do something incredibly stupid and Ikindawantyoutolikeme.”

Len was certain he was hearing things. No way did Barry freaking Allen just say he wanted him to like him!

Barry turned a darker shade of red. “Okay. Totally humiliated. Gonna go now.”

Barry took three quick steps down the hall before Len regained his senses and rushed forward to grab Barry’s hand. “I do!” he practically shouted. Barry’s eyes widened. Len cleared his throat nervously and edged a little closer. “I, um, I do like you,” he said in a softer voice. “A lot.”

Barry smiled shyly. “I like you, too,” he said softly. “You’re so smart and cool and really handsome. Plus I saw the way you defended those freshmen last week.”

Len preened for a second before tensing back up. “Um, I thought you and Mardon were dating.”

Barry frowned slightly. “Mark? He’s my friend. He’s dating Dick’s friend, Shawna.”

Relief washed over Len. “Great!”

They stood there for several seconds just smiling at one another. Len began to shift from one foot to the other. “Um, I guess we should go back,” he mumbled. 

Barry chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before leaning in and kissing Len briefly. Len gave a slow blink before shivering. He gripped Barry’s hand tighter and began pulling him the rest of the way down the hall and up the staircase. He reached a door halfway down the hall and pushed it open, pulling Barry inside. 

***

The last car pulled away from the house and Lisa headed up the stairs. She opened the door to Len’s room and walked inside, shutting it behind her firmly. Len was leaning back against his headboard, his phone in his hands. He looked up at her curiously.

“So,” she began slowly, “don’t think for one minute no one noticed you were gone for over an hour, and that when you and Barry came back you were practically glued to each other’s sides.”

Len smirked and set his phone aside before crossing his ankles and linking his hands behind his neck. “He likes me. He thinks I’m cool.”

Lisa smirked and raised one eyebrow. “It took an hour for him to tell you that?”

Len grinned widely. “Nope. It took two minutes.”

“And the rest of the time?” she asked.

“A gentleman never tells,” Len replied. He gave her a wink. “But I know exactly how many freckles he has on his body.”

Lisa scrunched up her face before turning and leaving the room. “Eww! TMI, Lenny!”

Len laughed and picked back up his phone.

**(Barry) Dad noticed the hickie on my neck. Wants 2 meet U.**

Len grimaced as he replied. **Am I going to get a shovel talk?**

**(Barry) LOL Probably. But he actually seems pleased.**

**Why’s that?**

**(Barry) He said maybe now I’ll quit mooning around the house.**

Len was surprised by that. **You were mooning over me?**

**(Barry) ...maybe.**

Len laughed softly. **I guess I should confess I’ve been mooning over you, too.**

**(Barry) I’m really glad I came tonight, Len.**

Len smirked and hesitated only a second before giving in to temptation. **Glad to be of service. ;)**

**(Barry) OMG! UR horrible!**

**(Barry) Dinner tomorrow? 6Pm?**

Len sighed softly, but it was a happy sigh. **I’ll be there. Goodnight.**

**(Barry) Goodnight.**

Len put away his phone and crawled under the blanket. He could still smell Barry’s body wash lingering on his own skin. With a little bit of luck, he always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not underage, both Len and Barry are seniors, and 18 years old.


	21. Yes, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the kid in a coma for the last nine months, this is the first time Eddie's gotten to meet his partner's foster son.

Eddie Thawne settled at his desk and ran a hand down his face as he thought carefully about the last ten minutes. Eddie had always striven to be honest, trustworthy and conscientious. He liked being liked, especially after years of being bullied for being overweight as a kid. He liked making those around him happy. When he first arrived in Central City, he had done his utmost to excel at his job. It wasn’t always easy (actually, it rarely was) especially since he was immediately paired with Joe West, who had just lost his long-time partner, as well as having his foster son struck by lightning which resulted in a coma.

In an effort to ease Joe’s worries, he had done what he could to help. He covered for Joe when he needed to be by his son’s bedside. He handled all the paperwork, himself, freeing up extra time for Joe. He even got to know his partner better by offering a willing ear for Joe to bend when he needed to vent. Meeting Joe’s daughter as a pleasant surprise, as well. Iris was beautiful, smart and fun. As the months went by, they spent more and more time together. They had briefly flirted with the idea of dating but there was just something holding Eddie back. He tried to push past it, to dive right into the relationship Iris obviously wanted, but he just wasn’t feeling it. With a bit of resignation he kept things firmly in the ‘friends’ category.

Then he got a call from Joe last week that changed everything. His foster son had woken up. In the six days since, Eddie hadn’t seen Joe or Iris for more than a couple of minutes. It seemed the coma had left the kid weak and confused, which meant Joe and Iris needed to be with him as he recovered. Eddie understood, he truly did. He even sent flowers and a get-well card. He was content to wait for things to even out. 

Then he met Barry Allen. 

Eddie’s first thought, when he spotted the young man walking into the precinct, was ‘yes, please’. The guy who stepped out of the elevator was tall and slender, with soft, fluffy hair and bright, pretty eyes. His lips were a lovely shade of pink and there were cute freckles across his nose and cheek. His legs looked like they were made to wrap around a man’s waist and his hands were graceful as he ran them over the back of his neck and down the front of his shirt. 

Eddie could only stare in a haze of lust as the guy walked across the bullpen and knocked on the captain’s door, waiting for permission before entering. Joe appeared beside Eddie’s desk and he swallowed nervously. “Um, is that the captain’s husband?” he asked hesitantly. 

It was no secret that Captain Singh’s husband was younger, and considered quite a looker. Eddie had not yet met the infamous Rob who was, according to rumors, more than capable of reducing Singh to a lovestruck puppy.

Joe snorted loudly as he draped his jacket over his chair. “Definitely not! That’s Barry, my son. He’s talking to the captain about coming back to work. When he comes out I’ll introduce you. He wants to thank you for the flowers, anyway.”

Eddie bit back a groan, barely resisting the urge to facepalm. Of course it was. Only he could have such rotten luck. Here he was, lusting after the guy who turned out to be his partner’s son. A guy who was recovering from a traumatic and almost fatal accident. A guy with an ass Eddie would love to see framed by his hands. 

He jumped slightly as Joe dropped into his seat, set his revolver on top of the desk and fixed a firm glare on Eddie. “I’m not an idiot,” he growled. “I know you and Iris have been seeing one another.”

Eddie flinched, eying the weapon warily. “We’ve, um, been out a few times,” he admitted. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temple. “Look, Joe, I like Iris, but we’re just friends. Strictly friends.”

“Shut up,” Joe growled. “Now, as I was saying, I know Iris likes you. I also know it’s been pretty casual, on your side, up until now. I also saw the way you looked at Barry just now. So, you have one chance to make the right decision. If you’re going to date Iris, I better never see you eye Barry like that again. And if you’re going to pursue Barry, you better make sure Iris knows how you feel. And if you hurt either of them, I’ll need a new partner. And they’ll never find your body.”

Eddie swallowed nervously. “Joe, I would never lie about this. Iris is a wonderful person and I do like her, but it’s not romantic. Not for me. I’ve told her that.” He paused and rubbed a hand down his face, scrubbing at his chin before dropping his hands to his sides. “As for Barry, I’ll admit, he’s very attractive. That doesn’t mean we’re… compatible. Is he even gay? Maybe he isn’t my type. Maybe I’m not his. Just because he’s adorable doesn’t mean we’d like one another.”

Joe stared at Eddie for a long, silent moment. Then he snorted and shook his head. “Barry not be someone’s type? I’ve seen straight men and gay women eye him like a candy bar. Just remember what I said. Hurt him and I’ll make you regret your whole life.”

Just then the captain’s door opened and Barry stepped back into view, looking bright and happy. Eddie bit back a groan, his stomach fluttering. He was about to stand and head to the break room to get a moment to gather his thoughts when Barry looked over and smiled at Joe before shifting his eyes to look at him. For a moment Barry looked stunned, then a light blush crept up his neck and his smiled turned bashful. 

Oh yeah. Eddie was in trouble.


	22. Vampires and Dragons and Fairies, Oh My!

As the vampire Alpha of the Rogues, Central City’s most powerful coven of supernatural creatures, Leonard Snart was used to making the rules (and breaking them when it suited him) and doing things his own way. He rarely followed tradition, choosing instead to forge his own path. Most covens were species-specific. The Santinis, for example, were all demons. The Zataras were all witches. The Rogues, on the other hand, were a conglomerate of all types. Vampire, dragon, were, human. Snart wasn’t particular about species as long as they obeyed his rules and contributed. 

Still, there were some traditions that even an Alpha had to follow, or risk mutiny. Like bonding to an Omega. 

***

Leonard slumped down in his seat and glowered at everyone around him. Lisa, his sister, merely rolled her eyes at him as she scanned the room. A Beta, she never had to worry about being forced into a bond, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t open to the idea. Mick was a dragon, a species that did not have alpha/beta/omega dynamics, so he became bored mere minutes after arriving.

“I hate these assemblies,” Leonard growled, his fangs peeking out from beneath his upper lip. He wasn’t hungry, merely annoyed. Omega Assemblies were little more than meat markets, in his opinion. Often hosted by wealthy entrepreneurs, the tickets to the events were outrageously expensive. However, it was the only way most ever got to meet an Omega. Omegas were rare, only making up about 10% of the population, whereas 25-30% were Alphas. 5% were like Mick, with no dynamic and the rest were Betas. Most Alphas had to settle for a Beta to bond with.

Leonard wasn’t looking forward to bonding. He had little patience with weakness, and Omegas were definitely weak. However, vampires had a particular quirk, in that, the older they got, the more deadly and violent they got. A bond with an Omega would balance them out. Something in the chemical makeup of an Omega grounded an Alpha, and that was never more necessary than with vampires. Some managed to find balance with a Beta, but only if the Beta was on the lowest end of the power scale.

“Too bad,” Lisa replied. “You’re almost 400 years old. If you don’t bond soon, there will be trouble. You know, as well as I do, that some people are starting to get worried. Unbonded Alpha vampires tend to go feral around the fifth century.”

“Which leaves me with 108 more years to forge a bond,” he pointed out petulantly. The last thing he wanted was a whining, simpering Omega who would expect him to cater to her every whim and treat her like porcelain.

“It won’t kill you to start looking now, brother,” she pointed out. “I’m not saying you have to jump at the first Omega you find, but these assemblies are a good way to get a look at what’s out there. Omegas willing to bond with a vampire Alpha aren’t that easy to find, you know. Most prefer someone who won’t view them as a meal.”

Leonard snorted and was about to reach for his glass of blood when the most enticing scent hit his nostrils. Instantly he was aroused and intrigued. For the first time in 200 years, he felt something akin to excitement rush through him. He was on his feet without conscious thought, his ice blue eyes scanning the room quickly. He drew in a lungful of air and let it out slowly. The scent was coming from behind him! 

Lisa asked him something, but his entire being was focused on that aroma. He spun around and studied each face. None stood out as particularly interesting and the scent was fading, as if his prey was moving away from him. He moved through the sea of bodies, letting his senses guide him. The scent reminded him of how the air smelled right before a winter storm in the mountains. Like electricity and fresh earth. Ahead of him he caught sight of three figures moving toward a balcony. One was dressed in a white suit and had shoulder length blonde hair, one wore a black jacket and had long auburn curls and one was a short-haired brunette, but the view of her was almost completely blocked by the other two. He knew Lisa and Mick were right behind him, so he was able to relax his guard and focus more on the scent he was following. Not a vampire. Not a were. He could smell magic, but it was different, sweeter, than that of the witches and warlocks he knew. The balcony doors opened and a breeze brought him a deeper, richer taste of the enticing scent. It called to him, to his undead heart. His body hardened and his fangs fully extended. One of them was an Omega. Not just any Omega, but **his** Omega. 

He remembered his sire telling him about Intendeds. It was rare, almost a forgotten legend, now. Intendeds were soulmates for vampires. Someone who balanced them perfectly. They were the light to the darkness in a vampire. They could sooth their mate even if he or she was in the fiercest of bloodlusts. The first indicator of an Intended was that they would smell like the vampire’s oldest memory. Another indicator was sharing sensations, where one could feel what the other felt. They would dream walk with one another, where one would enter the other’s dreams and it would be as real as any other experience. Once bonded, their minds and souls would intertwine, connecting them on a metaphysical level. Even if separated by oceans, they would be able to communicate mentally, feel as if they were side-by-side with their mate.

Leonard reached the balcony doors and looked at the three people briefly before zeroing in on the one in the middle. Leonard was startled to discover the Omega was a male. When was the last time he had heard of a male Omega being born? The younger man had hair the color of fertile earth, large hazel eyes, alabaster skin, lush scarlet lips and a lithe, willowy form encased in a gray three-button vest that bared his arms and upper chest, tight leather pants and what looked like ballet shoes. Strangely enough, the ensemble worked for him and he was incredibly sexy. Leonard closed his eyes briefly as he inhaled again. 

“Mine,” he growled, opening his eyes and staring straight at the young man watching him.

An enticing blush crept up the man’s neck and down his chest, but his eyes held amusement. “Doubtful,” he responded. 

Leonard smirked and stepped further onto the balcony. The two women immediately shifted their positions, shielding his Omega. 

“Stand down, dead guy,” the blonde ordered, pulling a silver knife from her pocket.

Leonard hissed, but his eyes remained locked on the Omega. “I am Leonard Snart, Alpha of the Rogues. Tell me your name, so I may know who I am bonding with.”

Lisa and Mick were suddenly by his sides, holding tight to his arms. Leonard growled at them, even as he continued to stare at the young man. The woman in black quickly pulled two guns, one aimed at his sister and the other at his second. The young man tilted his head and stared at Leonard.

“What makes you think I am an Omega?” he asked curiously. 

Leonard licked his left fang hungrily. “You smell like a storm high in the mountains where I was raised.”

“You can smell me?” the Omega asked surprise.

“Of course,” Leonard answered, dragging Lisa and Mick forward a step. 

“Brother, he’s a Beta,” Lisa said warily.

Mick nodded, eyeing the women with suspicion. “Boss, he ain’t got a scent.”

Leonard shook his head. He drew in air and let it out slowly. “I can taste it on my tongue.” He opened his eyes, now glowing red. “Fuck, I want you,” he whispered heatedly. 

The two women crowded closer together, pinning the young man behind them. Leonard was going to tear the female Betas apart if they didn’t quit touching his Omega! He growled at them fiercely, struggling against the hold Lisa and Mick had on him. 

The young man placed his hands on the women’s shoulders and moved them away from him, his eyes searching Leonard’s carefully. When Leonard’s growls eased, he shook his head and laughed. The sound traveled down Leonard’s spine making him shiver with anticipation. 

“I am not about to submit to the first Alpha who growls at me,” the man chided with humor. “I am no weakling, Snart. My throat must be earned.”

Leonard licked his lips and dragged his eyes down the young man’s form again. “You expect to make demands of your Alpha?” he asked, amused. Some Omegas liked to play games, thinking it made them more appealing. This one was no different, it seemed.

The Omega threw his head back and laughed without restraint for several seconds. When he calmed, he wiped tears from his face with a handkerchief and looked at Leonard. The Alpha froze as the hazel eyes flickered with sparks of lightning. “I’m a very demanding Omega, my lord. I cannot be tamed. I cannot be ruled. I am a storm, free and wild. If you want a simpering pet, you’ll find plenty inside. Good evening.”

Before Leonard could even blink the young man placed his hands on the women’s shoulders and they all vanished. Lisa’s grip on his arm disappeared as she spun in a circle. Mick immediately crouched, preparing for an attack. Leonard slowly walked over to the railing of the balcony. His enhanced eyesight could barely make out the golden lightning trail that led toward the city.

“What the fucking hell was that?” Mick demanded.

“Fae,” Leonard whispered.

Lisa looked at him with shock. “Impossible! The Fae died out centuries ago!”

Leonard drew in another breath, savoring the lingering scent of his Omega. “Nonetheless, he is Fae. And an Omega. My Intended Omega.”

Lisa sighed heavily, knowing her brother well. “You couldn’t pick some quiet little Omega? Maybe one that knits or gardens?”

Leonard snorted, noticing the handkerchief on the ground thirty feet below. He vaulted over the railing, landed easily and picked it up. It was delicate and thin, with little embroidered lightning bolts in each corner. He folded it carefully and slid it into his pocket. He had the young man’s scent. There was nowhere in Central he could hide from Leonard.


	23. Fostering Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len wasn't expecting to come back to Central and suddenly acquire a kid.

“That won’t work.”

Len spun around, gun drawn, at the sudden, unexpected comment. He was stunned to find a small kid sitting on a packing crate, watching him calmly. Len quickly glanced around the room, relieved to see they were alone. Of course, he’d have been more relieved if the kid hadn’t been there, as well. 

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded, studying the kid closely. He looked maybe 7 or 8 years old. His brown hair stuck up at odd angles. His hazel eyes were too big for his face. Freckles covered his nose and upper cheeks. He was wearing dirty jeans, a threadbare gray t-shirt and worn down tennis shoes. There was a backpack behind him but it looked mostly empty.

The kid stared at him for a couple of seconds as if weighing his options. “That won’t work,” he repeated pointing to the blueprints Len had been memorizing.

“What won’t?” he demanded, his surprise fading and frustration taking it’s place.

The kid hopped down and edged closer, but wisely stayed out of reach. He tapped the service elevator which Len had marked as his entry point. “You can’t use a blow torch to cut through the inner panel.”

“The panel is ¾ inch thick steel. The torch will cut through it like a knife through butter,” Len smirked.

“Yeah, but the shaft has only a 10 inch square air vent fourteen feet above where you need to be. The car will fill with smoke faster than you can cut through. Smoke inhalation will get you.”

Len stared at the kid for a moment, then the blueprints. He did the math in his head and realized the kid was right. Len turned back to the kid and studied him even more carefully this time. “Well then, what would you suggest?” he snarked.

“Freeze it,” the kid shrugged. “If you get it cold enough, the panel will shatter with just a good kick.”

Len was starting to find the kid amusing. “And how do I get it that cold?”

“Duh,” the kid said, rolling his eyes. “Liquid nitrogen.”

Len lifted one eyebrow as he crossed his arms. “Who the hell are you?”

The kid sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Barry Allen. You’re my new dad.”

* * *

Len watched as Mick stepped into the warehouse, arms laden with grocery bags. “Congratulations, honey, it’s a boy,” he said drolly.

Mick jumped slightly, spinning around to face him. “Snart! Wasn’t expecting you back so soon,” he said warily.

Len stood and moved closer. “So, not only do I not get to be there for the conception, baby shower or birth, I also get no say in naming our kid? Bartholomew is a horrible name.”

Mick sighed heavily and gave Len an unimpressed look. Before he could respond Barry walked into the room and headed straight to Mick. He quietly took a couple of bags and carried them to the kitchen. Mick watched him go before turning back to Len.

“So, you met Barry,” he said unnecessarily.

“Delightful child,” Len quipped. 

Mick snorted and began walking toward the kitchen. “He’s a pain in the ass half the time.”

Len followed, watching as Barry pulled a small step stool over to the counter and used it to reach the higher cabinets and begin putting away groceries. “And the other half?”

“I’m a delightful child the rest of the time,” Barry answered sarcastically. He turned to look at Mick. “Seriously, he’s the one you stuck me with?”

Mick chuckled as he unpacked the bags and handed boxes to Barry. “He grows on you.”

“Like a wart, I bet,” Barry muttered.

Len tried to glare at the kid, but it didn’t do any good since Barry wasn’t looking at him. “Why do I have to play daddy?” he growled.

“I’m too young to know about your sex life,” Barry said coldly. 

Mick reached out and cuffed Barry on the back of the head. “Behave.”

“I am behaving,” Barry replied with a cheeky grin. “I’m behaving badly.”

Mick chuckled and went to put milk, beers and cheese in the fridge. “He’s Doc Allen’s boy,” he explained to Len. “Been in three different foster homes in the past two years. Last one was a hitter. I was staying in that safe house on 23rd and saw him dragging Barry to the garage with a cane in his hand. Stepped in and stopped him. After that, the kid started following me around. When I found out who he was, I used your Wynters alias to get custody.”

Len looked at Barry a little more kindly. Doc Allen was a good man. Len had serious doubts about the man’s guilt. He was too soft, too caring to be a cold-blooded murderer. Besides, he had doctored Len and Mick on more than one occasion. He definitely saved Len’s life last year when he had a run in with some of Lewis’ old associates. It took thirteen stitches to close the wound in his gut. 

“I thought the Doc’s kid was older. Shouldn’t he be a teenager?”

“I’m 11, I’m just small for my age. Hard to have a growth spurt when you don’t get good nutrition. But I’m not weak, or a victim,” he said, a hint of warning in his tone. Before Len could say anything else, Barry hopped down from the step stool and left the room.

Len turned to Mick who was staring at the doorway sadly. After a moment he met Len’s eyes. “Won’t admit it, but I think he was abused,” he said in a low voice. “Not the kind you get from a fist, either. He, uh, has nightmares. Panic attacks around strange men. Especially if they eyeball him. He lets me touch his shoulder or hand, but nothin' else. Especially not his neck or stomach.”

Len tensed, anger and disgust filling him. He understood what Mick was implying, which only made Barry’s parting remark that much more ominous. He sighed softly and ran a hand over his closely cropped hair. “Mick, you and I aren’t exactly father-of-the-year material.”

The pyro snorted and sat down at the rickety table. “Did alright with Lisa. Besides, he ain’t got nobody else, Snart. He’s smart, maybe too smart for his own good. He has nightmares that make me wanna hunt someone down and light ‘em up. Social worker who checks in said he wasn’t adoptable because he has ‘attitude difficulties’.”

“Psych speak for he’s angry,” Len translated.

“Yeah, got a lot of anger in him,” Mick confirmed. “Also a bit of a klepto. Been kicked outta school for fightin', so he does his learnin’ on that old laptop of Lisa’s. Already doing work two or three years ahead of his grade.”

Len sighed and sat down. He carefully considered everything Mick had told him. He thought about his initial encounter with the kid. He thought about the look in Barry’s eyes as he left the kitchen. When he was done, Len stood, grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Mick. “Mazel tov,” he muttered.


	24. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is a Spirit who is tasked with giving humans warnings about future dangers. It's a lot easier to do when his target is drunk.

…  
….  
……

“Great, you're sober,” a melodic voice grumbled unhappily.

Mick blinked at the figure in front of him, then down at the drink in his hand, then back at the figure. “You’re see-through.”

The translucent guy awkwardly shuffled one foot, which didn’t disturb the grass at all. “Um, yeah.”

Mick lifted his drink up to eye level and peered at the clear liquid. He took a sniff but it smelled fine. He looked back at the guy warily. “I’m not drunk.”

The guy sighed softly. “Be easier if you were,” he mumbled.

“Easier?” Mick asked.

"Well, yeah. Drunk people just accept what I have to say and leave it at that. Sober people don't listen. Or ask questions. Or demand proof. Do you have any idea how annoying that is? I mean, I'm doing _them_ a favor and they want me to waste a bunch of my limited time with stupid parlor tricks to make them believe I'm real."

Mick stared at him for a moment. "Um, okay."

The guy let out a weak groan. “Okay, here’s the deal, I have a quota to fill and your name’s on my list, so if you could just work with me, we’ll get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible.”

Mick took a little sip of his drink, tasting only Sprite. “List?”

The guy nodded. “Of people to pass on a message to.”

“So you’re a ghost?”

“Of course not!” the guy objected, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m a spirit!”

Mick moved across the porch and sat down on a chair. “Ain’t they the same thing?”

“No! Ghosts are stupid people who died and are too stupid to know they’re dead! I’m a spirit! I was born this way!”

Mick snorted and began humming.

The spirit huffed, annoyed. “Really? You listen to Lady Gaga?”

Mick shrugged, beginning to enjoy himself. “So do you, apparently.” The guy’s lips turned down into a pout, which was a lot more adorable than he probably meant it to be.

“Mick? Who are you talking to?” Len asked, coming out of the house and walking over to join him.

“Him,” Mick said, pointing to the spirit.

Len looked out over the yard with a frown. “Him, who?”

“He can’t see me,” the spirit said smugly. “He’s not on my list.”

Mick glared at the guy before turning to Len. “Some spirit. Says I’m on his list but you ain’t.” Len stared at him for a moment before plucking his glass out of his hand and sniffing it. The spirit snickered earning him another glare. “I ain’t drunk,” Mick groused.

“You just told me you’re seeing a ghost,” Len pointed out. “Not exactly sober talk.”

“He’s not a ghost.”  
“I’m not a ghost!”

Mick glared as he turned back to the spirit. “Look, just do what ya gotta do and go away.”

The guy rolled his eyes, pouting again. “It’s not something I have to do. It’s something I have to say.”

“Then say it and go away,” Mick growled, trying to ignore the wary looks his partner was giving him.

“The one Saturday night you’re sober,” the guy mumbled. He took a deep breath (even though Mick wasn’t sure he needed it) and let it out slowly. **“Beware the lawn of green! Destruction and pain await you there! Keep your eyes away from the star or another sunrise you will never see!”**

Mick blinked at the guy a couple of times in disbelief. “Um, was that some sort of warning?”

The guy gave him an annoyed look. “Did you miss the ‘beware’ part? Geez! So much easier when the recipient is drunk or asleep! Look, just heed the warning and everything will be fine, okay?”

“Why warn me?” Mick asked. Len was looking from Mick to the yard and back, his shoulders tense.

“You’re on my list,” the guy shrugged.

Mick tensed when the guy began to fade. “Wait! I didn’t get your name!”

The guy disappeared from view but a faint ‘Barry’ floated on the air. Mick grabbed his glass back from Len and drank it to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

“What the hell is going on?” Len demanded.

Mick suppressed the shiver racing up his spine as best he could. “Some spirit,” he mumbled. “Said he had a warning for me.”

Len looked skeptical but he wasn’t checking Mick for drunkenness any more. “What kind of warning?”

“Said to beware of a green lawn and not to look at a star or else I’d never see another sunrise,” Mick admitted.

Len stiffened and stared at him with alarm. “What?”

Mick shrugged. “That’s what he said. Said there’s be destruction and pain if I went near a green lawn and looked at a star.” 

Len reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his notebook. It was one of those small ones most people kept reminders and notes in. Len had details of future heists in his. He flipped it open and showed a page to Mick.

STAR Labs  
1200 Greenlawn Ave.

“They have some tech Mercury labs wants to get their hands on,” Len said quietly. “I was thinking we could hit it next weekend.”

Mick couldn’t hide the shiver this time. “Boss, I’m gonna say no to this one,” he said quietly. 

Len tore the page out of the notebook and grabbed the lighter off the window sill. “I think I am, too,” he replied, setting the page on fire and dropping it into the ashtray. 

Neither man spoke for a full minute. Then Len cleared his throat. “Saints and Sinners?”

Mick nodded and got to this feet. “Definitely.”


	25. Babysitter pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel was requested by several people and the idea just wouldn't go away. Sometimes I try to figure out a sequel for a story but it never feels quite right. This one almost wrote itself. I hope it lives up to expectations.

“So, what’s a cute guy like you doing in a place like this?”

Barry snorted as he turned to face He Of The Bad Pickup Lines. He had to admit, the guy was cute as hell. Dark hair cropped close, with a distinctive widow’s peak. Brilliant blue eyes with long, thick lashes. Wide shoulders that tapered to a trim waist before flaring out in wide hips and long legs. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt under a leather jacket. His jeans were also black and tight enough to show off his ass perfectly. 

Unfortunately, he also looked like he might not be legal. 

“Sorry, kid,” Barry said in a ‘customer-friendly’ voice, “but we’re not open, yet. Come back later, with ID.”

The guy smirked at Barry before perching on a stool, facing out toward Barry. “The door’s unlocked and I have ID. Just turned 21 today.”

Barry snorted in disbelief. “The door’s unlocked because I’ve got deliveries coming in. No one is going to believe you’re 21. You look barely old enough to vote, much less drink. Come on, get to stepping.”

The cute kid gave Barry a pout as he leaned his back against the bar, resting his arms across it. His entire body was on display, almost like a sinful offering, but Barry had years of practice resisting temptations. Owning a bar exposed you to all sorts of situations where your standards and morals could take a hit. Then again, Barry couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this tempted. The kid really was a delicious looking specimen.

“But you invited me,” the kid said smoothly. 

Barry frowned and studied the kid harder. “I invited you?” he asked.

The kid nodded, looking amused.

“When?”

“Eight years ago,” he grinned. “You said that if I was still interested when I turn 21 to look you up. Well, I’m still _very_ much interested.”

Barry’s jaw dropped as he looked at the younger man. “Len?” 

Len’s grin got bigger and he slid off the stool so he could wrap his arms around Barry’s neck. “I made sure to keep track of you,” he admitted, looking a bit less cocksure and more nervous, now. “I know you got married to the cop. I know you got divorced two years ago. I know you’re single but started dating again recently. I, um, know I sound like some crazy stalker, but the truth is, I never really got over that crush I had. Never found anyone else who interested me. So, I’ve been waiting, _very patiently I might add_ , until today. So, you at least owe me one date, right?”

Barry scrambled to wrap his head around what Len was saying. “You… you’ve been waiting eight years? For a date with me?”

Len blushed slightly and nodded. 

Barry shuddered and slowly wrapped his arms around Len’s waist, feeling a bit overwhelmed and more than a little turned on. “Well, it would only be fair,” he finally replied. “I did tell you to come see me, after all.”

Len’s answering smile lit up his entire face. “Awesome.”

* * *

You’ll be living with a guy 9 years younger than you,” Iris pointed out.

“Yes.”

“A guy you used to babysit.”

“I didn’t babysit him. I babysat his little sister. Once.”

“He’s still in college.”

“I know,” Barry said, rolling his eyes.

“Is this some sort of midlife crisis?”

“What? No!”

“Retaliation for Eddie cheating on you with Patty?”

“Oh for…! No! I care about Len, Iris. Yes, he’s younger than me. Yes, he’s still in school. Yes, we met when he was only 13, but I hadn’t seen him in eight years before we started dating.”

“You’re moving him in with you after only two months. You were engaged to Eddie for three years. Forgive me if I think this seems rash,” Iris argued.

Barry sighed softly, a small smile tugging at his lips. The last two months had been incredible. Len was smart, funny and stubborn. He made Barry smile in ways he hadn’t smiled in years. It didn’t take long for him to fall head-over-heels for the younger man. It was as if Len was that something Barry had always felt was missing from his life. He made Barry feel complete. 

“Maybe it seems that way,” he admitted. He looked at Iris, who had been his best friend all his life. “But honestly? I think I’ve been waiting on Len forever. You know how I am. I overthink things, all the time. I’ve always done things slowly. I take my time, I weight my options and I fret before making any decisions. With Len, I don’t second guess. I don’t hesitate. Because everything with him feels right.”

Barry’s phone rang and he quickly answered it when he saw who was calling. “Hey, honey.”

“Hey, babe. Class is out early. I thought I’d pick up some stuff from the store. What do you want for dinner?”

“I already have a roast in the crockpot,” Barry told him. “Just pick up some dessert. Surprise me.”

“Cool. Love you,” Len replied.

“Love you, too,” Barry said tenderly before hanging up. When he looked back at Iris, she looked stunned. “What?”

Iris slowly smiled. “It took you two years to tell Eddie you loved him,” she pointed out. 

Barry fought the blush trying to heat up his cheeks. “So?”

Iris shrugged and picked up her clutch purse. “Fine. Move you’re boytoy in with you,” she said, sounding more like she was teasing, now. “But if he breaks your heart, I’ll break his face.”

Barry chuckled as he stood up and walked her to the door. “Trust me,” he told her confidently. “Len and I are meant to be.”


	26. Handcuffs Are A Dead Giveaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Singh is not happy.

Rob waved to a few of the officers he knew as he headed into his husband’s office. It was still thrilling to see David’s new nameplate declaring him the Captain of the precinct. Stepping inside, he was immediately concerned when he spotted David with his head on the desk, muttering under his breath. 

“Honey?”

David shot upright and looked at Rob with alarm. “Robbie! Um, what… why… oh god! Did you hear?”

Rob locked the door behind him and moved around the desk to kneel in front of his husband. “Dave, honey, what’s wrong?”

David leaned forward, burying his face in Rob’s neck. “I screwed up!” he whispered. “I never… I didn’t mean… oh god!”

A cold chill raced down Rob’s spine. “David, what is going on?”

David reluctantly sat back, his expression haunted. “We caught Leonard Snart,” he said faintly.

Rob frowned, wondering why David seemed more upset than elated that he had finally caught the infamous thief notorious for never leaving evidence behind. “Did someone get hurt?”

David whimpered and hung his head. “There was a drug bust, too and the cells and interrogation rooms were full, so I put him in the lab upstairs, handcuffed to the desk, until we could process him.”

“Okay. So why do you seem so devastated?”

David’s shoulder slumped and he dragged both hands down his face. “I forgot we had a new CSI starting today. West’s kid, Allen. Oh god, Rob! I left Snart up there for two hours!”

Rob gasped. He knew Barry. They had shared a couple of criminology classes together. Barry was like a puppy, so sweet and innocent. “Dave. What happened? Did that monster hurt Barry?”

A ragged, disbelieving laugh erupted from David’s mouth. “He… they… it was… oh god! It's my fault!”

Suddenly the office door rattled, then there was frantic knocking. “Sir? Captain? Please, sir!”

Rob stood and opened the door, intensely relieved as Barry burst in, looking disheveled but alive. “Are you okay?” he demanded.

Barry turned blood red and fidgeted for a moment before shutting the door and locking it back. “C-captain… about what you s-saw...”

“Barry Allen,” David growled, jumping to his feet, “do you have any idea what you did?”

Barry paled, then blushed again. Rob was a bit worried he might actually pass out from the quick changes in blood flow. “Ummm...”

“A criminal, Barry! The man is a hardened criminal! Even if we don’t have any evidence against him, we all know what he is!” David snapped. “Do you have any excuse, whatsoever?!!”

“I didn’t know he’s a criminal,” Barry mumbled.

“He’s handcuffed to your desk!” David bellowed.

“He’s really cute?” Barry pointed out hesitantly.

Rob hid a grin behind a hand as he watched the vein in David’s forehead pop out. So Barry had been flirting with Snart?

“Handcuffed! To the desk! In a police station!”

“He kissed me first,” Barry said mulishly.

“You were kissing?” Rob asked, surprised by Barry’s boldness.

“They were doing more than that!” David said, tone horrified. “Snart was one second away from bending Barry over the desk! The desk HE WAS HANDCUFFED TO!”

“Barry!” Rob chastised, trying his best not to laugh.

Barry groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Am I fired?” he asked.

David glared at him for a long moment before sighing softly and shaking his head. “No,” he admitted. “But only because we have to cut him loose!”

Barry seemed to perk up. “So, he’s innocent?”

“Nonononono!” David growled, pointing a finger at Barry. “You cannot date Leonard Snart!”

Barry seemed to think about that for a moment. “Want me to let him go?”

Rob hid another smile as David glared harder. “I swear to god, Allen, if you so much as smile at Snart again, I’ll… I’ll...” He paused and smiled coldly. “I’ll tell Iris.”

Barry’s jaw dropped, a betrayed look in his eyes. After a moment he nodded petulantly and turned to leave the office. “Best kisser I ever met and I have to let him go.”

David turned to Rob and slumped. “That kid’s gonna be the death of me!”


	27. The Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, juvenile delinquents aren't just incarcerated. They're put to work for the military. The newest member of Len's group is too kind, too sweet for his own good.

The factory was their home. Not by choice, but by orders. It was where all juvenile delinquents ended up, eventually. Run by the military, they trained, organized and utilized whatever skills each inmate had. They tested each new ‘recruit’ and placed them in unions. The union leaders then tested them further and placed them in pods. Pods were like small dorm rooms, with a main room, bedroom, bathroom and storage room. The recruits shared the bedroom, which consisted of however many cots they needed and a metal rod across one wall for hanging clothes. Meals were provided by the factory, often bland but packed with nutrients.

Each pod boasted a certain skill set. Some were computer experts. Some created tech or weapons. Some were straight up killers. Len’s pod was known for it’s ability to ‘acquire’ anything. In essence, they were thieves. Damn good ones, too. 

Once you went to the facility, you were there until you either served your sentence, or turned 21 and were send to boot camp as a draftee, serving the rest of your time as a soldier. Lisa, Len’s sister, was sixteen. Roy, their marksman, was also sixteen. Barry, the final member of their pod and their personal medic, was seventeen. Len Snart and his best friend, Mick Rory, were both twenty. Time was running out for them. They weren’t about to be separated from their team, their family.

* * *

“OH. MY. FRICKIN’. GOD! Give me that before you kill someone!”

Len looked up from his blueprints in time to see Barry trying to wrestle his butane torch away from Mick. It was a crude instrument, but good for sterilizing knives, needles and such in the field. The older man was fighting back, though. 

“SONOVA...!!!! You bit me!” Barry yelped, slapping Mick on the ear.

“HEY!” Mick shouted, grabbing his ear with one hand, his other hand frantically waving the torch in the air so Barry couldn’t snatch it. “Dammit, twig!”

The brunette managed to grab the torch and hopped back out of reach. Mick’s upper body lunged forward, but he quickly fell back against the couch, groaning in pain from the stitches over his ribs.

“Idiot!” Barry hissed, tossing the tool onto a crate. “One, you’re injured! A broken rib. A fractured ankle. Twenty-eight stitches!” he reminded Mick. “Two, I live here, too, and the last thing I want is to wake up engulfed in flames! Three, you light one more fire in here and I’m telling Lisa what happened to her helmet!”

Len tried to suppress his smirk as he crossed his arms, leaned a hip against the table and watched Barry and Mick glare at one another. He would never admit it aloud, but watching Barry was a favorite pastime of his. Ever since the union had placed him in their pod, he’d captured Len’s interest.

Unlike most of the kids Len had met at the factory, Barry wasn’t a hardened criminal. He wasn’t sly or cunning or even capable of telling a lie with a straight face. Not that he was soft. No, Barry was one of the strongest people Len, Mick, Lisa or Roy had ever met. He had to be to do what he did, and do it fast, efficiently and better than any other medic they ever had.

Barry was only even in the factory because he had been protecting someone else. His best friend, a young girl named Iris, had been cornered by some lowlifes. Barry had shot one of them in her defense. During one of the few visitations they were allowed, Len had heard Barry’s dad and Iris’ father reassuring Barry that they were trying to get him a retrial and get him free, but Len knew, just like the others did, that once the factory had you, they never let go. 

Barry seemed resigned to his fate from day one. When he was brought to their quarters, he immediately began organizing the first aid kit, making a list of what he needed and giving it to their handler, Captain Lance. He kept to himself, in the beginning. Eating alone, ignoring questions and attempts at conversation. Not even Lisa, with her talent for getting people to open up, could draw Barry out. 

It wasn’t until Roy was almost beat to death that he started to show any sense of unity. Barry had worked tirelessly for hours stitching, cleaning and binding Roy’s wounds. He never faltered, never hesitated. He was shockingly calm in the face of blood, bile and pain-filled screams. Once Roy was patched up, Barry sat up with him for 24 hours, checking his bandages, treating his fever and trying to ease his pain. 

Len, Mick and Lisa had been more than impressed. They had been grateful. Roy had been with them a long time and they thought of him as family. That seemed to be the icebreaker for Barry, seeing how much they worried over Roy. Slowly he began coming out of his shell and they got to know him better.

The thing you had to remember about Barry, was that he cared. He cared deeply, sincerely and without regard for his own heart. Once you were his to care for, you would always be his. Nine months into his sentence, Lance had considered moving Barry to another pod. Lisa and Roy argued the idea. Mick went as far as making threats. Len pointed out their efficiency and success rates. He suggested having Barry simply train other medics. He tried every sensible argument he could think of. He was starting to get desperate enough to bargain more years of his own service when Barry calmly declared that if he was moved, he would never stitch another wound or bandage another cut again.

He threatened to let others die if he was taken away from his family.

That was the moment Len lost his heart to Barry. That was the moment he knew he began planning. 

Len watched as Barry opened a blister pack and handed Mick a couple of pain pills and a glass of water. Once Mick had begrudgingly downed the pills Barry snagged the torch and headed back to the team’s storage room to try and hide it better. Once he was out of sight, Len turned back to the blueprints. He only had seven more weeks before Mick was to be shipped off. He needed a solid plan for the entire team to escape. Then, north through Canada to freedom. 

Once they were safe, he would start a different plan. A plan to make Barry his, forever.


	28. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend asked for a Captain Cold/Aquaman pairing, and I couldn't resist a bit of FlashWave to go with it.

In other circumstances, Len might have been embarrassed by the needy whine that slipped past his lips, but the hands on his ass squeezed harder, so he decided it was worth it. He shifted his own hands so he was holding on securely to the wide shoulders of the other man, tilting his head back for the lips currently trailing kisses along his jaw.

“God, you’re hot,” the guy growled against his skin.

Len swallowed hard and tried to wet his lips. “Have you seen you?” he moaned.

The guy chuckled roughly before lifting Len off his feet and carrying him over to the couch. He dropped Len onto the cushions and reached up to pull his t-shirt over his head. “I’m going to fuck you through the damn floor,” he promised.

Len licked his lips as the exposed tats and abs. “Fuck, yes!”

Before he could do more than reach up toward the guy’s belt, the door opened and shut, making both men freeze in place. The guy’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped at whatever he was seeing. Len slowly raised up and looked over the back of the couch, only to find himself just as stunned.

“Scarlet?”  
“Snart?”  
“Kid?”  
“Arthur!”

* * *

Len grimaced as Barry passed out cups of coffee. Mick was sitting on his left, looking annoyed. Arthur was on his right, casually running his hand up and down Len’s inner thigh under the table. Barry sat down across from Len and sighed.

“Okay, so, ground rules,” he began. “One, no one gets naked in the common rooms. The last thing I want is to see Len’s ass or Arthur’s dick.”

“Agreed,” Mick grumbled.

“Agreed,” Len managed to mumble, despite Arthur getting closer and closer to his erection with each sweep of his hand.

“What about noise?” Arthur asked, his voice more purr than should be legal.

“I’ll want a heads up,” Barry ordered. “I’ve got noise cancelling headphones, or I can just vacate the condo. I know how much you like to talk.”

“What about you?” Len asked mulishly.

“Red’s more of a gasper than a talker,” Mick grinned. Arthur nodded knowingly.

Len looked at Arthur suspiciously. “Wait! Do you and Barry...”

“NO!” Barry yelped. 

Arthur chuckled and shook his head, his mane of dark hair falling over his shoulders. “Barry and I are just friends. He’s heard me with a ex who stayed over some. Been single a few months, pretty boy.”

Len blushed, which made Barry’s jaw drop. He glared at Barry but then Arthur’s hand cupped him and he groaned needily. Barry jumped up and grabbed Mick’s hand. “Okay! Okay, so keep it behind closed doors, don’t bring stolen goods here and a head’s up when you’re here! Mick, we’re going to your place since Len’s here.”

Barry and Mick were barely out the door before Arthur was pulling him out of his chair and down the hall to a bedroom. Len gasped as Arthur quickly stripped him out of his clothes and pushed him down on the bed. Standing straight, Arthur disrobed himself slower, licking his lips.

“So fucking pretty,” he purred. “Gonna take my time and take you apart, piece by piece.”

Len arched his back and spread his legs eagerly. He’s never been called pretty before, but damn if he wasn’t looking forward to hearing it more.


End file.
